


Truer than Blood

by blondedreamboy



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, Mystery, Original Character(s), Thriller, they are in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondedreamboy/pseuds/blondedreamboy
Summary: Raelle meets Scylla after she moves into town to live with Anacostia. Even though Raelle has always lived in the same town, there are things behind the scenes that she's never understood. Teaming up with an unlikely force, they get closer to unravelling the mystery shrouding the town. Even if it's something that they don't want to know.
Relationships: Raelle Collar & Anacostia Quartermaine, Raelle Collar & Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Original Character(s), Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn, Raelle Collar/Tally Craven/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 68
Kudos: 105





	1. Prologue: The world ends with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for welcoming me into the writers' community within the fandom! This one will be longer than my first fic and I am still editing the latter half of the story. I hope you enjoy this work :)

Raelle had been in love exactly one time in her life. 

Not like how she fell for her babysitter Danielle, who was exactly four years older than her. Not the way she was infatuated with Brianna and her long blonde hair, and the two hooking up in secret to forget each other’s pain. And not the awkward back and forth from friends to something more and back to friends with Kristin. If Raelle had a paper copy of a dictionary she would scratch out the definition for the word ‘Love’ and replace it with a photo of Scylla. There was something right from their beginning, when Raelle first laid eyes on an old family photo of Scylla, to their first meeting that was downright electric. Those who believed in the afterlife will say that everyone has lived nine lives and for Raelle, she felt like she'd never lived until she met Scylla. They could talk for hours or simply bask in each other's silence. Scylla held Raelle with those ocean eyes and Raelle would hold her tighter with her strong and muscular arms. Scylla was Raelle’s way out of this town that was tied with locked away memories, and replaced it with the promise of a future together. She has a life with Scylla now and no matter what happens, they would be together to figure it out, one day at a time.

Scylla. Raelle’s eyes snapped open but she struggled to focus with her pupils being uncooperative. She felt as if she was being pulled underwater or walked into thick fog. Her eyes watered involuntarily and her lungs convulsed with the thick dark smoke from the blistering heat.

Fire. 

No.

“SCYLLA”, she shouted in vain before coughing uncontrollably, eyes forced shut. 

“Raelle!” Scylla too, was sprawled on all fours crawling towards Raelle or maybe towards the nearest exit. The strange thing was that no matter how hard Raelle tried, Scylla was always out of reach from her. She watched helplessly as the fire and smoke intensified around them. It’s over, Raelle thought. Sleep finally was catching up to her and as if on command, her leaden limbs started to feel comatose, no longer fighting to get to Scylla. 

No. She’s not giving up, just yet. She can’t stop, can’t give up. She has to get to Scylla, hold on to her one more time and keep on telling Scylla how much she loves her until the end of time. 

Then, Raelle felt a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. It was momma. Willa was smiling and telling Raelle that she was so proud of her and asking her to join them. Raelle could see Sam and Seth, her brothers, looking the same age of youth as the day they ran out on her and Edwin, peering from behind Willa. Sam and Seth looked happy and well-kempt for once. Not yet momma, Raelle felt her lips move in slow-motion, “I’ve got to go save Scylla and Pops.”

Suddenly, with her heart racing and thumping twenty miles per hour, Raelle startled awake. It was nearly dawn and Scylla was sleeping soundly beside her, even snoring a little. Scylla’s left arm draped over Raelle’s torso and her breath tickled Raelle’s neck. A nightmare. This was the first time that it had happened to her, so Raelle decided to not tell Scylla. With the most gentle movement as to not wake Scylla, Raelle shifted her right arm to tuck the blanket over their sleeping form and under Scylla’s neck. She laced her fingers with Scyllas’ under the blanket and prayed that sleep would come to her again and take her through to the late morning.


	2. To start anew

Scylla sat in the passenger seat of the Volvo counting each and every highway post and signage that her Aunt Sarah drove past. Occasionally taking a break to look at the sky and wonder what it would feel like to lose this Pheonix sunshine, perhaps permanently. Sneaking a peek at Sarah in the driver’s seat through her sunglasses, she could sense another turbulent farewell when they arrived at the airport. Scylla’s pending and potentially long-term relocation had been a bit of a surprise arrangement from her Aunt Ana, who was faithfully married to Sarah for many years and recently divorced. What surprised her even more was Sarah being in agreement with her now ex-wife and encouraging Scylla to move to Forks to attend a private high school. A private school where Ana’s current partner, Iza, is a Board of Director official. But Scylla knew the divorce had been coming. She sensed it when Ana and Sarah tiptoed around her to get a breath of fresh air out of the house and away from each other. She felt it in the cool silence that surrounded this house that no longer felt like a home when her Aunts chose to work overtime instead of coming home. And she saw it when both of her Aunts checked their phones more often than looking at each other or Scylla in the eyes. 

Sometimes she felt like it might have been her fault. After all, she was the reason Sarah came home from a successful management consulting firm in upstate New York to take care of her elderly mother and her orphaned niece, Scylla, who was eleven years old. Sarah was kind and forgiving. She always wanted the best for Scylla and never blamed her for anything. Sometimes people fall out of love, even if they were high school sweethearts. Sarah had said as she signed the divorce papers and mailed it to the attorney’s office in Forks, Washington, where Ana had moved to take a detective position. Sarah and Ana’s love and devotion for each other was everything out of a fairytale, that is until the flame flickered and burned out. As much as she was a rebellious and unruly teenager that sometimes purposely got on Ana and Sarah’s nerves, Scylla knows that they knew she loved them deep down and would claim them as her own parents any time.

The Volvo sputtered as it pulled into a stop and Scylla realized they had arrived. In an almost mechanical motion, she tugged her luggage along the short walk from the grey pavement into the airport. The only reason why Sarah was okay with this move was for the sake of Scylla’s future. Private schools are more invested in their reputation and their students’ outcomes. They will set you up for success in more ways than you could ever have here in Phoenix. Sarah’s words echoed in Scylla’s mind as she pushed the thoughts of stereotypical private school asshats down her mind. She’s really about to be a transfer student into a small town private school living with her Aunt’s ex-wife. 

“You miss her.” Sarah said drawing Scylla away from her own thoughts.

“Hmm not as much as I will miss you. But I will visit on Christmas since Ana gets Thanksgiving.” Scylla embraced her Aunt.

“Ana will be happy to have you.” Sarah’s voice was thick and hoarse, which she attempted to disguise by clearing her throat.

Sensing another waterwork coming, Scylla gently released Sarah’s embrace while holding onto her forearm. “It’s just a year or two. I will be back for college or we could go somewhere, just the two of us.” 

“Don’t you worry about me child.” Sarah swallowed, eyes glistening. “I think Petra and I will be just fine. So you can come home whenever you want. I--” 

“Petra eh? She got a last name? OH! That’s the cute brunette that’s been coming over a lot, right?” Scylla’s eyebrows danced as she teased.

“Alright, we are soooo not having this conversation here while you have a flight to board.” Sarah squeezed Scylla’s shoulder lightly. “But yes, she is. She is good to me, good for me. There’s food in the fridge, gas in the car, I get my bills paid on time, and… I know I can call her whenever, if I’m lost, or not, and she will make it all okay.”

“Aunt Sarah I’m so glad.”

We are now boarding Flight WN 3382 to Forks at Gate 6A…..

“And that is my cue. Love you.” With a quick peck to Sarah’s cheek and one last quick hug, Scylla was off. 

“Tell Ana I said hi” 

“I will. Call you when I land!”

Despite holding her emotions in check in front of Sarah, Scylla felt a mix of nervousness and curiosity on what Forks could hold for her. With a heavy heart, she boarded to her window seat and prayed for sleep to catch up with her so that she would not be alone with her own thoughts for the duration of her three hours flight. 

********************************  
Raelle sighed as she flipped her pickup truck’s engine off. She was parked in front of the near-empty police station. Great, I’m summoned by The Detective Quartermaine on a Saturday. At the station. At five feet seven, Raelle could hold her own just fine. Those who know her would note her quiet and thoughtful nature. And those who knew her family, the Collars, would recall her brothers’ legal troubles and how it turned Raelle into the town’s social piranha. To Raelle’s credit, she could handle the town with her street-smarts and all the favours she’s yet to cash in from being everyone’s favourite handy repair-woman. Raelle squeezed her car keys, slammed the car door shut, and strolled into the station with a sense of bravado. 

Raelle walked past by her friend Deputy Earp who gave her a cocked eyebrow on the way to the back of the station. Raelle shrugged nonchalantly, she had nothing to be nervous about really. She already answered Detective Anacostia Quartermaine’s housecall to fix two leaky faucets, she’s seen the inside of the woman’s house, for goddess’ sake.

“Collar.” Ana nodded.

“Detective.” Raelle returned the gesture.

“Collar. Sit.” Ana pointed to the chairs on the other side of the large desk.

Raelle shifted uncomfortably in the hard office chair, unsure to cross or uncross her legs.

“How are you?”

“Not.. bad?” As if Raelle wasn’t baffled enough, she was now straight up lost. What is going on?

“Look. I hope this can stay between us.” Ana shifted her glance at the now blank-faced Raelle. “Oh, you are not in trouble. I just wanted to talk.” 

If Raelle wasn’t scrutinized on Ana’s face, she wouldn't have noticed a minuscule sigh that escaped her perfect composure.

“Talking about a job that I have for you. I think you could, I know you could really use the money-- “

“Oh?” Raelle’s eyes hardened.

“Yes. I hope you and Edwin are doing alright. And that came off the wrong way. The people here, in town, they like you Raelle. You are likable and trust-worthy. And you do a great job helping out here and there.” Ana paused, her next words careful. “I want to offer you a position as an inspector. Like a city official, health and occupational safety inspector. You will be provided with a checklist and clipboard.”

“So that I will ruin my likeability by dressing up like an asshole and going door to door to stores? And get paid by a cop?” Raelle retorted but kept her voice indifferent, almost bemused as she deliberately popped the word “cop”.

“Now don’t take this the wrong way. We could really use your help here. I can’t tell you all the what and whys, but I just need you as an ‘in’ to these businesses and look around. Get familiar with their supply chain. And yes, still perform the duties of an inspection. God knows how many of these places haven’t renewed their licenses from years back. And you will be paid by me, discreetly, as an informant for the precinct.” Ana continued in a sincere but authoritative tone.

“Okay. That’s a lot... What’s all this in it for me? I can do with the money, sure, what else?”

“Raelle. It’s a shot at having a future.” A pause. “The money will help. And I want to personally see it that you attend the academy on a full-ride. Become something. Do something with yourself. Maybe, just maybe get out of here.”

“I actually wanted to be an engineer. Always loved trains.” Sensing the seriousness of Ana’s tone. She cleared her throat. “Uhm Thanks. Yeah, I think I’m in. I will do it.”

“Good. I counted on having you come around.” Ana reached to the lowest drawer of her desk and pulled out a manila envelope. “To get you started” Ana pushed it towards Raelle across the giant mahogany desk.

“What’s all this?” Raelle felt the weight of the package and reached in.

“Three things to get you started. The phone that we will be communicating with. You need something, text me with that burner phone and only that burner phone. There is $100 in advance, for your cooperation. And lastly that address. If you need to drop anything off to me, mail it or drop it off at that P.O. box. Alright? understood?”

“Well, thanks for the money. And this brick phone, I guess. When do I start?”

“Immediate. Welcome to the force. As an informant.” Ana extended a cool handshake.

Raelle shook Ana’s hand and gave her a mock salute. 

Ana pursed her lips. “Collar. Let me remind you this is serious business. You need to learn and listen to everything I say. And do no more or less. We don’t know fully what we are up against yet. And I need you to trust me to guide you.”

Raelle simply nodded. Smirk wiped from her face. “Okay. Can I go now?”

“Oh, there is one more thing.” Ana leaned back on her large office chair. “Your first assignment is to attend the BBQ party at Beltane Banquet Hall. For the summer fundraiser of course. Most if not all town folks will be there and it will be a good chance to get your name out. Warm up to more people, pass out your number if they ever need any help on jobs.”

Raelle rolled her eyes. “Thanks. Are you going to treat me, you know, like a piece of charity work or something?” she scrunched her nose at the idea, unable to hide the discomfort. No, that Raelle was too proud, but she felt it would be carrying debt that she didn’t know how to repay.

“Not in the slightest. Please don’t make eye contact with me the whole time. It will seem highly suspicious. You will address me as Anacostia or Detective Quartermaine at all times. And we are acquainted because you came on a housecall to fix the faucets.” Another pause. “Please don’t take it the wrong way. I just thought it could also help with your day job, alright?”

Raelle pressed her lips together. “Yeah sure. I’m easy.” She gulped. “Is it... That bad? With the case and all?” What did she just sign her life away to?

“No. Not like that. But I’m not sure yet to be honest. I will step in and protect you so we won’t get there. Don’t let your imagination run wild down that rabbit hole just yet. It’s a BBQ. Just... Clean up and eat free food. I heard Franklin’s coming out of retirement to smoke his famous baby back ribs.” Ana’s mood visibly shifted, presumably to calm down the now fidgeting Raelle.

“And oh, my niece is flying in from Phoenix this week. She is a transfer student, she will be a Junior at Sir E.Y. Deloitte Secondary. I know I'm a fairly new face in town too. But you Raelle, I know you can really handle yourself. Of all the kids I’ve met here, I think you would be a really good role model. So it.. will be good for you two to meet.” 

“Oh. Well as you know, I don’t actually go to any school right now. Private high or not.” Raelle wanted to sneer badly on the words private school but decided against it and followed Ana’s gaze to a horizontal photo propped up beside an aluminum pen holder. It was a photo taken in some type of vacation home based on the faded marking by the photo frame. Three smiling people sat on a comfy looking couch. She immediately recognized Ana and her arm around someone. A long dark-haired chisel-jawed caucasian woman. Ana’s other hand rested on a younger-looking vibrant and very cute looking brunette. Oh. Oh wow. Her brain sputtered to keep up with her words, “Uhm is that your niece? And your.. Ex-wife?”

“Yep. Scylla is flying in next Friday.” Ana seemed amused, as if reading Raelle’s now flustered mind.

“Okay. A deal is a deal. I will be there. At the BBQ, I mean” Raelle unconsciously wetted her chapped lips as she got up, tucked her new belongings into the breast pocket of her windbreaker, and started for the door. She thought she heard Ana chuckle.


	3. A Chance at Meeting

Scylla was woken up by something vibrating and chiming in unison. She gently shifted her head and realized her cellphone in her hoodie pocket was ringing. Forks. Oh. She scrambled to get her phone out and realized that her plane has landed and that people around her were starting to deplane. 

Two missed calls from Sarah and one new text from Ana that read “Hey kiddo, I’m at the airport pickup. Text me if you’re held up somewhere and need reinforcement :) Love u.”   
Scylla quickly texted back a thumbs up, a heart, and a smiling face before Sarah’s third call came in.  
“Hey! Aunt Sarah, I’m okay, just landed.”  
“Alright child, you had me worried for a second there.”  
“Nope all good. Sorry, I just dozed off.” Scylla stretched, she must have stayed in the exact same position for the last three full hours because she has no memory of the plane ascending or descending, and her back and neck ached.

“Did you text your Aunt Ana?”

“Oh yeah, we’re good here. I’m just getting ready to get off the plane now.”

“Good, don’t let me hold you up then. I’m with Petra and we’re hanging out.” Scylla grinned, she could hear Sarah’s genuinely relieved that she made it all in one piece and that she’s happy to get more Petra time. 

“Well tell Petra I said hello~ And I’ll talk to you soon okay?” 

********************************  
Forks airport security was a breeze and Scylla found out she did not require any reinforcement after all. Having gathered all her luggage, she walked out of the airport and found Ana in the very back row of the reception area giving her a big wave. No embarrassing welcoming sign, thank god.

“Hey Aunt Ana!” Scylla gave her a tight and long squeeze. “That coffee for me?”

“Yeah salted caramel cream with cold foam, your order? Com’on.” Ana took Scylla’s luggage and led her to the cruiser, while Scylla delicately savoured a sip.

“Oh my god, you went with the police cruiser. But uhm no Izadora?”

Ana loaded Scylla’s luggage with ease. “Yeah kiddo, it’s Forks, so..we all do what we can and chip in around here. Sometimes I wear different ‘hats’ at work. And no, Iza’s picking up Maeve and Claire. We’ve got a BBQ to attend on Sunday. A town thing. “

“I’m going to have step-cousins? And a BBQ. Is this all a welcome for me?” Scylla teased as she slid into the passenger seat, where she was immediately greeted with a stronger coffee and vanilla doughnut scent.

Ana laughed. Scylla peeked at her Aunt with curiosity, it has been months and years since she’s heard that throaty laugh.

The rest of the drive was quiet. Scylla let her Aunt focus on the road and she counted the clouds on the overcast sky. Sensing Ana glancing at her, she turned herself towards the driver’s seat.

“So.” Ana cleared her throat briefly. “It’s just us tonight Scyl. I figured we could grab Thai food and watch a movie. Help you get settled in?”

“Hmm yeah I’d like that.” Scylla heard herself say. She gave a small and reassuring smile. Being a cop for many years and now taking in her Ex-wife’s niece wasn’t exactly an easy situation. She’s trying, Scylla thought.

Ana looked relieved. “Look I’m really glad you’re here. But I’m sorry about tomorrow.” A small pause. “I’ve got to be at the precinct to interview someone. Shouldn't take the day. I’ll be back in the afternoon and we’ll head to Iza’s home. We’ll all meet up and walk in as a family on Sunday. To the BBQ” 

Family. Things were pretty serious, Scylla decided.

“Alright and this is us.” For the second that day, Scylla was pulled away from her thoughts when the car came to an abrupt stop in front of a double-garage bungaloft with contrasting whitewash against the pitch-black roof and windowpane. If Scylla didn’t know better, she would’ve pegged this as a 90210 area real estate. Ana’s kept the interior decor very minimalist and if Scylla were to guess, Ana definitely kept some things from the previous owner.

Her room was, well, the entire upper loft. She had windows that overlooked the street and a small balcony on the other side of her loft overlooking a ravine. Scylla heard Ana speak on the phone swiftly and figured her Aunt was ordering Thai food so she started unpacking her few suitcases. Her belongings looked small compared to the vast and vacant space she now occupied.

“You like it Scyl?” Ana called as she slowly walked up the slightly creaky stairs. 

“Yeah love it! This is huge. And the walls. Baby blue. Did you paint it?” Scylla gestured vaguely while laying out clean laundry on her new Queen-sized bed.

“Hmm, I had some help. I renovated the bathroom, picked up a dresser, desk, and chair. Had help to rework the pipes and get your bathroom there working. Bad water pressure and leaky faucets.” Ana shrugged. “Oh I ordered Thai already, your usual. With egg rolls, and mango and coconut pudding. Holler if you need anything. I’m just on the couch.”

Scylla’s smile stretched wider. “We eatin’ that good.”

“Welcome home.”

******************************

Dinner was unexpectedly good. Even by Scylla’s standard. Truth was that Scylla wasn't sure what to expect from a small town. And now she made a mental note to grab the restaurant’s number from Ana for more takeouts. The upside of eating with disposable food containers was the lack of dishes, and so they both leaned back on the couch now, still trying to catch up on everything.

Ana picked up her beer and tipped it towards Scylla. “I can’t believe that happened at a high school football game. Tell me you have photos?”

Scylla had to gently bite her lips to contain the giggles, “I figured no one would believe me anyways. So what was the point?” She picked up her guava soda, “Cheers. To family. To new beginnings.”

Ana squeezed Scylla’s shoulder softly, “Hey, how about that movie? I’ll go make popcorn. Last week I bought a white cheddar cheese flavoured popcorn topping. Have been wanting to try it. And which one was it that you always watched? The Breakfast .. club?” Ana got up and stretched, and started clearing the coffee table.

“Breakfast at Tiffany’s. I like them both actually. I’ll put on Breakfast at Tiffany’s.” Scylla patted her tummy, “Yeah about that popcorn, I’m stuffed. Good to pass on the popcorn but down to try it next movie night.”

“M’kay.” Ana threw over her shoulder while stacking the containers into the garbage bin.

As predicted, Ana fell asleep within the first half-hour of the movie. Scylla put on her glasses to focus in the dark and carefully draped a blanket over Ana’s sleeping form. She decided to take her laptop and continue watching upstairs. Scylla silently recited the movie’s lines under her breath, having re-watched many many times. There was something about Audrey Hepburn’s performance that captivated her every single time. 

*****************************************************************

Scylla definitely slept in and Ana let her because when she woke it was broad daylight.

[3 New Messages] popped up on her phone. A picture of Aunt Sarah and Petra making dinner followed by the caption, Date night movie night. 

A newer message from Sarah asking how she was settling in.

All good :) Hanging out with Ana and Iza’s family today. Will let you know how that goes. Xx

Vaguely remembering a conversation about her Aunt Ana’s absence, Scylla made her way downstairs. A note with neat penmanship was pinned onto the fridge with a tiny penguin magnet that read: “Morning Scyl. Make yourself some eggs, toast, and bacon. There’s waffle and hash browns in the fridge too. Text you when I’m heading back. Love, Ana”

After a scrumptious brunch, the day kind of flew by like a blur. Scylla cleaned up the dishes, made herself a pot of tea, and unpacked some more while jamming out to her favourite playlist. Unsure when she dozed off again, she woke up to soft raindrop sounds and went to shut all the windows to prevent water from getting in. Forks does live up to its humid reputation. 

3:31 p.m. was the time on her phone and nothing from Ana. Suddenly her phone flashed and Scylla almost dropped her phone. 

“Aunt Ana?”

“Hey Scyl, I’m sorry. Really held up here at the precinct. Is it okay if Iza picks you up instead? I will meet up with you all for dinner?”

“Yeah I’m good. Don’t worry about me. Go worry about your hot job. I’ll be on my best behaviour this evening.”

*************************************  
(Earlier that Day)

Raelle sighed as she slammed the alarm clock for the fifth time. It is now 9:55 a.m. and she has to get out of bed or else she will be late to the precinct. Another complication from working with Ana was the part where she has to show when Ana texts the night before and be on-call like all the time. But at the least a job’s a job and it pays.

After a quick hot shower, a pop-tart dangling precariously between her teeth, pulling on her denim jacket, and fumbling with her keys, Raelle waved her dad, Edwin, a hasty goodbye by the door with a promise to pick up dinner and rushed out of the door. 

She gets to the precinct just in the nick of the agreed meeting time. Raelle ran up the stairs and slightly panted when she reached the outside of the Detective's office. 

“Collar?”

“Ma’am.” Raelle mock saluted Ana again. “Detective.” Raelle quickly switched after spotting another Deputy in her periphery vision possibly strolling into earshot.

“Come in. and look I don’t have much time to explain this so please listen carefully.” Ana practically slammed the door shut. “Today I need you to watch interrogation room #1 for the morning. It’s locked and bolted. Make sure no one enters or leaves. Absolutely no excuses. And here are 3 templated forms that I am going to need you to copy three dozen times each. It's for your inspection duties. You’ll be paid by the end of the day. Any questions?” Ana jammed a white folder into Raelle’s hand and grabbed a notebook on her way out.

“Nope. All good. Thanks.” She needed a coffee right about now and it seems the Detective could use one too.

It felt awfully quiet in the precinct after Ana disappeared to the backroom for an important case interview. Raelle stuck her head out luckily didn't have to look far to see a rather large sign over a door “Interrogation #1”. With a smirk over her face, Raelle tiptoed to the door and peered through the almost fully shut blinds by the small window on the right of the door and confirmed there was indeed a shadow of a figure in the room sitting unmoved. Raelle shrugged, she understood the concept of “Don’t ask don’t tell” and it felt like this was a time to shut up and do what she was told. She then decided to jam a chair at an angle under the doorknob and to complete the trap. as silently as possible, she lifted a whole box of copy papers and carried it over to prop up the chair. Feeling satisfied with her setup, she started the photocopier nearby while keeping a direct line of sight at the room.

Business Registration Number.  
Type of Ownership.  
Mailing Address.

Boring. Raelle set the copier to 36 and slotted in the first form.

Building capacity.  
Average foot traffic.  
Known Business Associates.

What the hell? The second form looked intense to say the least. Although Raelle had no idea what kind of questions an inspector would ask or should ask, she felt a bit off by reading these questions.

The third form was just a checklist. Photo of Business Operator. Copy of Business License. Copy of Blueprint. Raelle’s eyes darted down the list of requirements on the checklist and knitted her brow. Whatever was going on, she just needed to push the paperwork. The Detective does the rest. It seemed like a legitimate cause. A small town meant people got all up in your business anyways, and Raelle hoped her good karma with townspeople would keep away any unfriendly questions. Without meaning to, Raelle’s mind drifted back to when her mother Willa had passed away; many sympathy cards, baked dishes, and tins of cookies sometimes just showed up at her work, outside the heavy metal garage door of the mechanic shop. This continued for almost a year, and customers sometimes brought those items into the shop and dropped it off by the cash register too. 

Eyeing three clips sitting on the windowsill near the copier, Raelle snagged them and neatly clipped each set of forms before stacking it all into the folder. With her newfound freedom and boredom, Raelle sauntered back into the Detective’s office and dropped the folder on the large office chair. 

A thin beige folder with a distinct coffee stain near the bottom right corner sat on top of the Detective’s keyboard. She really shouldn’t. This is highly illegal. Not to mention it’s none of her goddamn business. Just a peek. Thumbing open the file, Raelle was surprised to find it almost empty, except for a side profile of a tall and thin man answering a flip-phone. There is a loose sticky note under the photo that reads “connection to Operation PB? Is this Jeremy Flanagan??” With one last look before closing the file for good, Raelle noticed that the man’s left hand which he was using to hold the phone has some sort of large and dark circle design for a tattoo that covered his wrist as well. It looked rather tacky, Raelle decided. The man’s right arm was outstretched and palms opening upwards as if he was frustrated with someone on the phone. There Raelle could distinctly see a large black circle with a smaller inner circle that was fully shaded on his inner wrist. Men and weird taste for tattoos. Raelle gently closed the folder shut, neatly placed it on top of the keyboard just the same way she founded it, and headed for the door. After grabbing a Pepsi from the hallway vending machine, she pulled another chair and sat a few feet away facing interrogation room #1. 

Flanagan. That last name sounded vaguely familiar but she could not place a face to any potential Flanagans in town. Not that she remembered much of anyone from school either. Raelle’s attendance at Quillayute High was short-lived and then Edwin injured his back at the shop. After that, Raelle was wheeling Edwin to the shop everyday and learning how to fix cars, bikes, and other interesting things that sometimes got brought in like lawnmowers. By the end of the year though, she finished her degree with homeschooling and even passed her GED. That’s the Collar way. Edwin’s grin stretched ear to ear as he signed over the majority ownership and land deed of the mechanic shop to Raelle. 

Just then, Raelle heard a door down the hall open and she immediately got up and removed her blockade in front of the room she had been guarding, and stood at attention.

“Collar. Good.” Ana sounded quiet and distant, even though she was not a desk away from Raelle.

“Photocopies are on your chair,” Raelle said hurriedly and went to put away the chair she pulled from the bullpen. 

“What the fuck??”

Raelle whipped her head around and saw Ana peek out of the interrogation room. “No one in or out??”

“Ye-ah. Yes.” Raelle tried with more conviction. 

“Okay, I need you to backup. Stay put and don't move.” The Detective’s words sounded like they came from a tunnel. Raelle already froze. 

What happened next felt like slow motion as Raelle watched Detective Quartermaine order Deputy Haught to send something out discreetly for examination, immediately? Before she knew it though Deputy Earp led her by the wrist and took her outside of the precinct hidden from plain view for a quick statement. Raelle felt the dread sink into her stomach but decided to try to calm herself. It could be a medical emergency. Whoever was in there had low blood sugar. Asthma? Anxiety?? Then Raelle heard herself give a perfect account of what had occurred minus the part where she thumbed through the Detective’s file to Deputy Earp and was glad when the Deputy didn't react at the mention of the childish blockade that she made outside of the door. Detective Quartermaine approached them and waved the Deputy off. 

“Collar. I got the photocopies. Thanks. You’re dismissed for the day. Oh, I do need you to take this and go to the library. Start filling out what you can for this list of businesses. Go now. I will call and catch up with you at 5 p.m. Meet me at Cafe Rose to collect your pay today.” Ana handed Raelle a handwritten list and the folder of the copies she made earlier. 

In a daze, Raelle speed-walked to her truck and drove off. On her way out, she saw a few unmarked black cars speed past her. And a van. A Coroner’s van.

*************************************************

The library and the town’s archive were located next to each other, thankfully. Most of the questions on the forms for the shortlist of businesses couldn’t be found at the library. But the librarian seemed to be in a particularly good mood as she photocopied a few old news articles and wished Raelle “good luck on her school research project.” 

At the town’s archival building, Raelle felt a blonde eyeing her from the counter until she eventually came over and introduced herself as Karolina Tellulah, who is going to be taking over her mother’s job and work at either the library or the archival building. 

A girl with two first names. “So, you’re like two beautiful cities mixed into one name?” Raelle smiled with her best imitation of puppy-eyes as Karolina’s cheeks flushed. “Yes. We should go there someday. Ahem, uhm what can I do you for? I mean help you today?” Not a fan of what she was about to do, Raelle bit her lips flirtatiously and replied with a huskier voice, “I’m gonna need some help with paperwork.”

On the one hand, this was great for progress as she watched Karolina find boxes of archives with ease and wheeled them up to the first-floor table. With dusty folders spread out on the grand table, the two got to work to divide and conquer on the forms, filling out what they could.

Time certainly flew by because the next thing Raelle knew, Karolina triumphantly returned with neat photocopies of all the forms that they filled out this afternoon. “Wow. This is-”

“This is a backup copy of what we did today. Just in case. And, if you ever need anything else,” Karolina slipped her a card.

Saved by the bell, as Raelle heard a rather annoying sound echo around her, sensing her pants pocket shake, she hurriedly took out the flip phone. Shit, it’s Ana. “Hello?”

“Collar. I’m heading to the Cafe now. Park two blocks away at the grocery store. And walk over to meet me.” And then just like that, Ana hung up on her.

“I uh- got to run. This was nice. Thank you so much.” Raelle started to hurry to the door. “Hey, are you uh, by any chance going to that BBQ tomorrow?”

“Yeah of course! Are you?” Karolina’s voice rose by almost a full octave.

“Yeah, think so. Have to be there. And I will be seeing you too.” This was interesting. But Raelle had too much on her mind to let this play out, plus Karolina wasn’t exactly her type. Maybe as friends, with benefits.

Raelle sped on her way to the Cafe, spotted the familiar cruiser in the parking lot, and drove another two blocks to get to the grocery store parking lot as instructed. She jogged to the Cafe’s front doors, where Ana was waiting already and the pair stepped in. 

“Hungry?”

“Uhm very.” Raelle’s stomach grumbled loudly as she remembered that the only thing she had that day was a Pepsi. Shit, she was supposed to grab dinner for her and Edwin.

“Here. For today.” Raelle felt a bulky envelope being shoved into her hand under the diner booth table. “There’s a little extra. Get yourself a good dinner. And say ‘Hey’ to Edwin for me.” With that Ana got up to leave.

“Are you going to tell me what happened today?”

Ana stopped in her tracks. “It’s not my place to reveal to you Collar. We reviewed the security footage and everything is just as you described. So now there is an internal investigation done on the parts of the day that you were not in the precinct for. Any more questions?” 

Deciding that she might actually pass out from hunger first, Raelle shook her head to let it go and watched Ana leave. “Two Fish and Chips plates to go please. And uh a Cuban sandwich?” The waitress nodded and handed Raelle a slip.

Feeling guilty about her radio silence to Edwin all day, Raelle shot a quick text to him with the promise of food on the way home. 5:45 p.m. A day’s hard work is gone. Raelle decided to temporarily step outside the Cafe to catch a breath of fresh air and ended up watching Ana leave the parking lot. She absentmindedly eyed the cruiser driving slowly down the narrow city block. But then the cruiser rolled to a stop beside two teenagers not even half of a bus stop away from the Cafe. A brunette and a blonde seemed to have a brief exchange with Ana before getting into the car. The brunette turned sideways to pull on the passenger door and Raelle squinted to see better, and she tried to conjure up Scylla from the photo on Ana’s desk. As if the brunette knew she was being watched, she briefly lifted her head and scanned in Raelle’s general direction before settling into the car. 

*************************************************

Iza pulled into the driveway in a black Range Rover at exactly 4:00 p.m. Scylla checked her makeup one last time in the vanity and hoped that her attire was properly fancy for a positive first-time impression. After all, this woman was the reason why Scylla was welcomed to the private school in the first place.

“Scylla!” Iza beamed and grabbed her in a tight hug. Iza has kind eyes and an easy smile. Scylla could see her Aunt Ana falling for someone like this. The drive was very short and the rain had stopped long ago. For the entire trip, Iza did not stop gushing about how nice it is now that every one of her family was in town. “--Except unfortunately, my ex-husband will be here at the fundraiser too on Sunday. We are really --together, in Forks. Folks have been living here for generations. And it is quite something to see you future younglings grow up with access to more opportunity and education, and really make something of yourselves when you get out there.” Scylla smiled and nodded, this jovial woman beside her was beaming with pride. She radiated happiness and openness. Although they had driven maybe 15 minutes tops from Ana’s home, Scylla felt like she teleported to a different state. Iza’s home, her estate, more like, was ginormous and gated. She saw at least two groundskeepers busying themselves but tipped their hats towards Iza when she and Scylla walked in.

“Maeve darling? Claire? Scylla is here!”

Scylla saw a tall, straight and dark-haired woman walk towards them from the right side of the building and seconds later was embraced into a polite hug. “Scylla. It is so nice to finally meet you. We’ve been expecting you. And, ooohh I am loving your outfit.” Maeve’s smile, however, didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

A small, wiry blonde in denim coveralls quietly made her way down the lobby stairs and offered a shy handshake. “Hi, I’m Claire. It is nice to meet you.” Scylla gently squeezed and shook Claire's hand, feeling empathetic towards her, being surrounded by two high-energy women in her life. 

“Claire, dear. Dinner will be served in 15. Please get ready.” 

Scylla felt she was being guided towards a massive chamber, as she admired the marble tiles engraved with delicate carvings and random patterns on the floor and the granite columns along the hallway. How the ..?

In all her pre-teen and teenage years, Scylla has had her fair share of awkward dine-in and at-home “family” dinners, when Ana and Sarah had decided to try an open marriage and sometimes Scylla tagged along for dinner. And eventually, Sarah brought over the more serious candidates she thought were worthy of meeting Scylla. There’s Petra now and she’s staying for Sarah. 

“So, you were telling me about Phoenix, Scylla. What’s it like? Tell us more.” Iza’s sing-song voice drew Scylla back to her present dinner function.

“Hmm yes, i was just thinking on the way over. I had never seen so many umbrellas on the street at once in Phoenix. We- my friends and I mostly tanned outdoors. And I try my best to not burn.” Scylla heard herself say. For the rest of the dinner, Scylla politely smiled and nodded. She contributes with an occasional “yes”, “totally”, “I agree” to the conversation to show interest, as Maeve and Iza talked everyone’s ears off about lobbying, politics and Maeve’s fiance job. Once or twice, she caught Claire’s sympathetic smile across the table and she returned one of her own. Scylla decided that she and Claire would probably be the closest out of everyone here.

“Oh no, Ana is really having a day at work isn't she?” Iza sighed. “I keep telling her she is working way too hard for this small quiet town.”

“Really sorry. An emergency came up at the precinct right about when I was leaving. Will catch up with you later. Love you Scyl. Have a good time at Iza's!”

Scylla replied “Love you too. Please be careful. Text me when you’re coming back.” and got up as someone started to clear the tables.

“Hey Claire! Wait up.” Scylla called after her, the blonde had changed into a Metallica tee and ripped jeans before dinner and was walking away down the grand hall. 

“Hey- sorry” Claire took out her earbuds, “I’m always upstairs painting and stuff. I don’t often come around.” Sensing the tiny sliver of disappointment from Scylla, she offered “you know what, I need to get some art supplies in town. Walk with me?”

Scylla was grateful for a breath of fresh air. She and Claire walked side-by-side with comfortable silence at first. Then she said, “Are they... Always like this? Kinda intense?” 

Claire laughed, like windchimes, coming from this small girl, which surprised Scylla. “You’re gonna love EYD.” Dragging out the sarcasm.

“EYD?”

“Just what we dub our elitist high school here. You’re attending, right?”

“Oh right, yeah of course.”

“Is it because my mom made you?”

“Well, I want to. Always wanted to uhm.. Try it? I don’t know. Not sure what to expect, I’m coming in as a Junior and I always went to public schools in Phoenix.”

“Fair enough. Same here, not about the transfer. I’m also in my Junior year. My two cents though, you find a good crowd. Preferably small. And stick with them. Get through school and find your big opportunity out of here.”

Scylla glanced at Claire who returned the look for a second but flashed her eyes towards the art store and held the door open for them to walk in.

“Who’s in your crowd?”

“I’m in my crowd. I’m my own crowd.”

“Fair enough.” Scylla chuckled and they were walking out together. Claire was content with her purchase.

As they were leaving, Scylla felt a car pull up behind them. It was just getting dark and Scylla was fully prepared to exercise her self-defence lessons to protect herself and her new family member. To her surprise, she turned and it was Ana in her cruiser with the window rolled down. 

“Hey Claire, hey Scyl honey. Want a ride back?”

Having sensed the changing weather now with a cool chill in the air, Scylla and Claire graciously accepted the offer. As Ana pulled away, Scylla could swear she felt or saw someone watching them from a block down. A blonde with short hair. Maybe? Scylla checked the rare view mirror but the blonde leaning against the cobblestone wall shrank smaller and eventually the figure completely disappeared.


	4. Sunday Funday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> good morning good morning  
> hope you're having a great day because. everyday's a great day! (if you make it one)
> 
> anyways, Today is a special day so I am putting out two long chapters :D catch you on the flip side.

Scylla and Ana got in late last night after two rounds of Jeopardy at Iza’s. It was her, Claire, and Maeve against Ana and Iza, who bickered like an already married couple the entire time. Claire surfed her phone while Maeve and Scylla watched with sheer amusement.

But nevertheless, they got up and ready at 10 a.m. to buy a tub of potato salad from the nearest Trader Joe’s. “I can’t believe there’s a Trader Joe's,” Scylla said as she helped Ana carry the tub to the kitchen. “Hey now, we can have nice things in Forks.” Ana chuckled. “Now, here help me spread these fresh herbs into the salad. And voila, we have a dish for the BBQ.”

“Totally cheating,” Scylla stuck out her tongue and made a face.

“Hey don’t knock it until you’ve tried it. It's a good salad. AND I’m elevating the flavour profile with some celery salt, parsley, and cilantro.”

“Alright Ana, I’ll have a big scoop when we get there.” 

A twenty-five-minute drive later, they arrived at Beltane Banquet Hall with the lawn trimmed and decorated for a big and open BBQ. Scylla noted that this was the first and hopefully not last sunny day in Forks. The weather was perfect for a BBQ, but nowhere close to the Phoenix sun. 

Ana left Scylla to set up with a few Deputies, leaving Scylla to wander. They were early it seemed because there were only a few small pockets of people gathered around and a lack of teenagers like Scylla roaming around. Just then Scylla spotted Claire in a sundress arriving in a car with Maeve and Iza. Iza and Maeve looked to be in another animated exchange and headed towards the inside of the banquet hall. 

“Hey Claire!” Scylla called and waved.

“Hey” Claire smiled back. A red-haired girl with dimples came to Claire’s side, “Claire!” the girl exclaimed and threw her arms around the petite-framed girl.

“Oh hello! I don’t think we have met! I’m Tally. Tally Craven. And you are?”

“Scylla. Scylla Ramshorn. Pleasure to meet you too.” Scylla returned the warm smile and offered to shake the girl’s hand but got pulled into a light embrace instead.

“Ah of course! You must be..Scylla, the new student.” Tally’s eyebrows both pointed upwards.

“I must be. It’s nice.. To meet some people before the school year officially begins.”

“Of course! And I can be your buddy at school and show you around. I mean like to your locker, bathrooms, classrooms.” Tally was genuine and beamed with excitement.

“Okay, I’ll definitely take you up on that.” Scylla glanced at Claire and Tally. Looks like she found her crowd.

*******************************************

Raelle straightened her Charcoal coloured blazer as she walked from the parking lot to the front lawn of the establishment. People were still trickling in and she spotted Edwin chatting away laughing with his old crew at a faraway table. Put out a friendly face. Raelle couldn't help but remember Ana’s advice to her. This was so not Raelle Collar’s scene, so the food better be fantastically phenomenal and positively mind-blowing. Then, Raelle spotted Ana who waved at her, “Collar. No food?” 

“Oh crap, I forgot the cookies in the car. Be back”  
After a light jog to and back from the parking lot to deposit a large tray of cookies down at the dessert table, Raelle decided she needed a drink, a cold and preferably a hard one if she can charm a barista.

On her way to the beverage table, she spotted a brunette casually leaning casually against a small circular table. Scylla. She’s never met the girl or even taken a closer look at the photograph on Ana’s desk, but it’s like somehow she knows. She knows it’s got to be her because the brunette was beautiful, relaxed, poised, and in need of good company.  
Mustering up her courage, Raelle stuck her right hand into her pants pocket and walked right up to her.

“Hi there. You must be Scylla.” Raelle squeaked at the last syllable. 

“That I am. And this is the second time today someone’s said that to me.” The brunette, Scylla, grinned widely, eyes piercing blue and focused on Raelle.her grin was slightly lopsided and her dimples showing slightly. “And whom do I have the pleasure of meeting?”

“I’m Raelle.” They shook hands while Raelle was arguably, that close to blurting out something that might embarrass her big time. Raelle’s hand was exceptionally warm and Scylla’s, small and soft. 

“Got a last name, Raelle?” Scylla was sharp and witty it seemed. Raelle was hooked by that radiant smile, dazzling ocean eyes, and a flirtatious voice that lifted Raelle onto cloud nine.

“Raelle Collar. You?” 

“Scylla Ramshorn.” 

“Cool. So Scylla, how do you like Forks so far?” She smiles nervously, trying to not make a fool of herself in front of this beautiful stranger just yet.

“Just got in actually. It’s treating me alright so far. Not a drop of rain today. How did you know to expect me?”

Raelle felt a blush coming, “Your Aunt, uhm Detective Anacostia, told me.” She fumbled. Nice save. Maybe she can do this back and forth all day with Scylla.

“Oh you work with Ana?” Scylla seemed genuinely intrigued.

“Well not exactly. I help out Detective Quartermaine. With stuff here and there. Like I fixed some faucets at her home and helped with renovation stuff.” Raelle tried to pivot the topic.

“Oh you.. Are the one that fixed up my room then.Thank you Raelle.” Scylla laid her hand on Raelle's arm gently and gave her a small squeeze while her voice just the right amount of sultry, the way Raelle’s name rolled off of her tongue. 

“Now, what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?” Scylla fanned herself and feigned a dramatic voice, and they both laughed.

“Alcoholic or?” Raelle motioned and Scylla followed her to the table full of sodas with a few bottled water off to the other side.

“Oh no I can’t drink, yet.” 

“Neither can I, actually.” A small pause. “But uhm, perhaps a Ginger Ale for you, milady?”

“Okay splendid.” Scylla chuckled and looked at Raelle right in the eyes that almost melted her right then and there, never mind the Sun that was shining.

Scylla held Raelle’s gaze for a bit before the blonde shifted a look to something behind her. She turned and found her Aunt Ana looking in their direction while making conversation with some men in suits. Then, Ana seemed to tip her head a little to the left.

“Uhm. I gotta go do something. Can I meet you later?” Raelle bit her lip.

“Of course Raelle Collar.” Scylla seemed intrigued and ever so slightly mesmerized by Raelle. She watched Raelle leave, the second time today she was left behind.

****************************************

Ana pulled a bewildered Raelle to the side.

“Uhm what’s this about? I said I don’t have any more questions and you didn’t want to be seen together.” Raelle’s tone was cool and indifferent.

“Collar. Raelle. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left things off like that yesterday-”

“It’s fine. I got paid, that’s it right?”

“No. Okay, Raelle take a stack of plates to the dessert bar and walk with me. So it's not suspicious.” Seeing Raelle following her, Ana continued, “This is a partnership. Yes you report to me but you also deserve the truth. And I will protect you, whether the time comes or not. I think you should know that I made sure no one can place you at the precinct yesterday. We can trust Deputy Earp and Haught.” Ana took a breath to continue.

“It wasn’t your fault. And you.. Didn't see anything did you?”

“Are you talking about the room that I was supposed to be guarding?” Raelle set the plates down haphazardly.

“For your own good, knowing less is better,” Ana said softly and Raelle swallowed thickly. Well, it could have been any van. Not necessarily the Coroner’s. And how is it possible that the Coroner got there that quick? But she doesn’t reveal this. Not yet, anyway.

“And please, go mingle with more people that are not my niece Scylla, please. I-”

“Hey-Rae, Raelle~” A sing-song voice interrupted and Ana took two steps back, placing a bit of distance between her and Raelle.

“Hey,” With that, Raelle turned and nodded an acknowledgement to Ana and left with Karolina, whom she listens to about a grand total of ten minutes before ditching her by making up the restroom excuse. When she reintegrated herself to the party, Raelle did succeed in pushing yesterday’s events out of her mind almost completely by shaking townspeople’s hands, handing out her business card, and pretending to take interest in conversations. 

****************************************

“Scylla!” The brunette saw an almost frantic Tally dragging a cute hazelnut-haired and baby-faced boy over, and a less enthusiastic girl with the same hair colour and round glasses trudged along with them. “This is Mike! And Ellie! Mike and Ellie, this is Scylla, she’s joining us as a transfer student this year, exciting!”

Up close, Scylla could see the twins shared the same eyes. Mike wore his hair with a spiky tip and was dressed in what looked like a sixth-grade graduation suit that was starting to run a bit small around his wrist and ankle. Ellie wore a pastel pink crop top, denim jacket, and khaki bottoms. Both seemed easygoing as they exchanged pleasantries. For the rest of the party, Scylla sat with her new crowd and enjoyed the potluck overall. Mike seemed very eager to chat with her as he asked many questions like what sports teams and other clubs Scylla was interested in and what electives and colleges Scylla wanted to attend after high school. In-between their conversations, Tally chimed in and Scylla ended up accepting a shopping mall excursion trip and a beach day at La Push. For the time being, Scylla decided to entertain Mike’s questions and occasionally, she stole a glance into the crowd to look for a blonde in a distinctive charcoal-coloured blazer. 

*************************************

It's a bit later when Scylla finds herself leaned against another circular table with a cold tea in hand. Tally seemed to be having a blast catching up with practically everyone that passed by their table during lunch, and occasionally, she introduced Scylla to them and vice versa. 

“There you are!” Tally startled Scylla, who was in the middle of gulping down more tea. 

“Soooo… Mike? He’s nice. And cute.” Tally’s eyes twinkled.

“And we were just talking.” Scylla’s returned a sly smile. 

“He is really nice though. Seriously, he and my boyfriend Gerit grew up together as neighbours. Gerit couldn’t make it today, he’s in Miami with family. But, let me know. If you ever want me to set you up with Mike. Gerit and I can’t wait to have a real double date” Tally lightly nudged Scylla with her elbow playfully.

“Maybe. I will let you know if I am in need.” They shared a quick smile.

A limousine, no two limousines, came into view and parked directly in front of the banquet hall, not too far from where Scylla was standing. There seemed to be a brief lull in the conversations, and upon seeing the newcomers exit their vehicles, the volume of the conversations picked up again, more forte than before, buzzing with excitement. 

“That is the Hunterman family. So there is Dr. Laurence Hunterman, I heard he mostly works with volunteers for Médecins Sans Frontières. Ooooh there’s Edward, you know, Maeve’s fIance. Byron in his trademark maroon suit with a deep-cut dress shirt. Abigail overdressing for a BBQ, and Porter-- looks great in white. Porter is in our year.” Tally took a breath and continued. “Porter is so good at everything. Everyone voted for him most likely to take up Dr. Laurence’s job when he graduates. And good looking.” 

Scylla followed the family’s movement briefly and saw them immediately being greeted like celebrities and that Porter, in particular, seemed to be shaking everyone’s hands. “They don’t all look alike,” Scylla remarked. It’s true. Edward was pale, tall, with brown hair. Abigail with her jet black hair and copper skin. Byron looked like he'd just returned from an exotic vacation spot with tanned skin. And Porter was preppy and blonde.

“Yeah, they’re adopted. And, you know, very fortunate.”

“Hmm” Scylla nodded in agreement.

Scylla felt someone approaching behind her and turned to see Raelle nervously hold two iced teas. “Hey, Scylla and Tally.” Raelle fumbled, for the second time today, the mere sight of Scylla took her breath away. So she tries to recover by smiling at her childhood friend Tally.

As if sensing the awkwardness that is about to rise to a dangerously high level, Tally greeted Raelle excitedly but hurriedly excused herself from the two, but not before giving Scylla a smile and a wink.

“So sorry Scylla. I lost track of time. Do you... Would you want to walk around with me?” Raelle handed Scylla a drink and Scylla graciously accepted the refill.

“Of course. What did my Aunt want by the way?” The pair started walking towards the path to a garden around the side of the banquet hall.

“For me to move some plates,” Raelle admitted sheepishly. “Because you know, I’m the town’s friendly help.” Stealing a glance at Scylla to see if she’d caught on with the humour, and Raelle was pleased to see Scylla also smiling.

“So Raelle the helper? Then you must be great with your hands?” As soon as she said it, Scylla started to blush. She didn’t mean to imply the innuendo, but secretly she wished it were true.

“Yea-yeah, yes. I suppose. I am a mechanic by day but I do all kinds of odd jobs at night.” Smooth Collar. 

Scylla bit her bottom lip harder. Raelle just raised her and now the ball’s in her court.

“Will I see you at EYD in a week?”

“Uhm no. I graduated early and got my GED already. If I could afford EYD, then yes we would be in the same year.” 

“I feel like there’s a story behind that.” Scylla suddenly stopped, with Raelle on her heels. Her voice was soft and she stayed focused on a wall of climbing hydrangea in the magnificent garden.

“It’s not a pretty one. The story I mean. My momma passed from a brain tumour. Sam and Seth, my brothers, took off. And then I had started to overload on whatever courses so I could get out of school. And then my pops got injured at the shop. By then I quit going to school and finished it at home. Been running the shop on my own for a few months now.” It all came rushing out. The past few months and years that she’d tried really hard to push down. But it felt safe and alright to share them with Scylla. If that was even fathomable for someone she’d literally just met. “Uhm, you? What’s your story?” Raelle gently lifted her head up and found a pair of ocean eyes trained on her. Scylla’s expression was soft and full of understanding. She is such a siren.

Scylla turned slowly and marched on to find a more secluded spot in the garden. “My parents died in a car crash when I was eleven.” Her voice hush. “Drunk driver. It was just me and grandma at home when the police came. I can barely remember what happened that day, but, I’ll never forget the look on grandma’s face when she opened the door and saw those officers.” She paused. “Then my Aunt Sarah, my mom’s sister, came home to Phoenix from New York. Ana and Sarah came together. They were.. High school sweethearts apparently.” Scylla chuckled while Raelle remained silent and attentive. “But..things started to not work anymore. It went on like that for a while. Until eventually Ana moved out here, to Forks, and they divorced. And I’m here pretty much only because Iza helped get me into EYD.” Scylla had subconsciously wrapped her arms around herself, partly because of the mood shift and partly because the garden had become cool and chilly.

“Scyl, I’m here. It’s okay. I’ve got you” Raelle’s voice gentle and barely audible, she rested her hand on Scylla’s forearm reassuringly. 

Raelle was fully in motion to wrap Scylla into a full hug when they were interrupted by the sound of brisque and heavy footsteps followed by a male snarling with a hushed voice. Scylla moved first and Raelle followed as both tried to quickly and silently gravitate away from the source of the aggression. Eventually, they realized that they were backed to a dead end and the only way out was through the same path that they came in, and decided to stay put.

“I don’t care, I’m not putting him through this.” A man with a tenor voice hissed. Silence. Raelle presumed he was on the phone. “The precinct has nothing. Who do you think took care of that?” Raelle froze for a second before straining closer to hear better, unaware that she pressed herself too close to Scylla’s back. Scylla didn’t flinch, that’s a good sign. But she was also trapped between Raelle and a few pots of tall plants, so not much of an indicator. 

“Porter? No, that’s enough from you. I don't want to hear another word on this or his name out of your mouth. The moment they get close to putting the pieces together, I will make sure it's buried for good.” the man, now angry, huffed an exhale. “Book me a flight to D.C. for tomorrow.” And with that, both sets of footsteps started to fade.

“Hey Rae, you okay?” Scylla whispered and put her hand on Raelle’s left shoulder. Raelle must have zoned out and didn't even notice Scylla had turned around and they were pretty much nose to nose. 

“Yeah, that was .. intense. And no idea who that was.” Raelle allowed herself to be guided out to the garden’s exit by Scylla. And if she weren't so distraught by the man’s menacing words, she might have realized that Scylla was holding her left hand leading her out. Scylla let go as they reached the entrance and now a larger gathering of guests were making their way into the garden, making it impossible to find whoever they had eavesdropped on.

“Refills? Rae? Should we get refills?” 

Raelle snapped back to Scylla's question only to look down at her hands and realized she must have left her tea in the garden. “Shoot,” she muttered. 

“There you two are.” Ana’s voice boomed. Raelle rolled her eyes as she turned to face Ana. This woman and her impeccable timing. “I take it you two have met?”

“Yeah”, Raelle and Scylla said in unison and exchanged a look.

“So we are closing up the food area and I’m helping with clean-up. Scylla, do you want to go to Iza’s?” 

“We can stay and help Aunt Ana.” We. Raelle liked this idea, even if it entailed taking more orders from Ana. 

“I think we will be alright. We have enough help that is. You should take the day.”

“Alright I’d like that. And Raelle can drive me home.” Raelle liked that Scylla was volunteering them to do things together now. 

Ana looked amused and nodded, “ i think that’s a good idea too. Are you available for that Raelle? I know Edwin is hanging around for some rounds of cards in the banquet hall, if anything I’m sure a friend or a deputy can take him home.”

“Yes ma’am.” She dragged out the last syllable.

“Be good kids. See you at home Scylla.” And with that Ana was off.

Raelle was inexplicably nervous all of a sudden as she helped Scylla into her truck. She glanced over to make sure twice that Scylla had indeed put on her seatbelt in the passenger seat.

As if sensing eyeballs on her, Scylla said “I’m just texting everyone a quick goodbye. One sec.”

“Oh who have you met?”

“I met Maeve and Claire first, new step-cousins. Today, Tally, Mike, and Ellie mostly. There might have been a Clive, Allison, Taylor, Olivia, and Josh.” Scylla put her phone away and sat on her hands leaning forward towards the dashboard. “And oh, I have been meaning to ask you.” a small pause. “I was invited to a beach day by Mike and Tally, and some of their friends. I think it could be fun. Would you want to come with me?” 

Raelle was honestly over the moon that Scylla had asked her, but she was also driving down a curving road and had all of a sudden been experiencing performance anxiety with a certain brunette in her truck asking her on a date. She’s never been on a date before.

Sensing the pause was a bit longer than she had hoped for, Scylla quickly added, “you don't have to agree or anything. I was just thinking it would be nice to hang out before school starts. And, Tally and her friends seem really cool.”

“Yeah, they are. Tal and I go way back. My mom and her mom and her aunts worked together. We didn’t see each other much after elementary school though. And I am definitely in for beach day. Wouldn’t miss a chance to see you.” Raelle heard herself say, now that her brain had finally caught up. “Is it at La Push?”

Scylla smiled and looked at the rearview mirror as they pulled into Ana’s driveway. The sky had gone from sunny to cloudy with signs of a thunderstorm in the short drive from the banquet hall to Scylla’s home. “Yeah I think so. I’ll ask Tally and then text you the details?”

Raelle nodded and realized that Scylla was home and that she needed to get going as well. She felt a twinge of sadness at the thought of leaving her beautiful companion. “Yeah of course.” She offered a smile nevertheless.

Scylla seemed thoughtful as she spoke the next few words, now she was outside of Raelle’s side of the truck leaning casually facing Raelle, “Would you want to.. Come in? It looks like it's going to rain and storm. Roads might be nasty.”

“Sure, love to. I mean I like that idea.” 

Moments later Raelle would fully benefit from seeking shelter in Scylla’s loft because it started to downpour outside. Scylla ran around the house and made sure that every window was closed and tossed Raelle something comfortable to change into. It wasn’t late yet, but Scylla could feel sleep taking over her, presumably from the travelling, slight jetlag, and the scrumptious and filling meal that she had. So she suggested a movie marathon, which Raelle was eager to comply with. Scylla put on 500 Days of Summer as Raelle settled on the right side of the bed This time it would be Scylla that fell asleep within the first thirty minutes of the movie.


	5. Beach day Everyday, please

The next morning, Raelle woke up in Scylla’s bed. She was apparently hogging the entire blanket. But Scylla didn't seem to mind because she was starfishing in her own bed in a loose shirt and pyjama bottoms. Raelle checked the time and it was 8:30 am, which was habitual if she was getting to the shop. Edwin had texted her that he was staying with a marine friend of his and would be out fishing for the day. With a sigh of relief, Raelle sent him a quick text back and went to find the bathroom. When she came back, Scylla was snuggling into the blanket and laying on her side sound asleep. Happy to not have disturbed her host, Raelle slid back into bed as she wanted to be there when Scylla woke up. Scylla mumbled something incoherent in her sleep and turned over, abandoning the blanket. 

Not that Raelle wanted to think about Ana, but she was very much aware that there was no door or any sort of privacy for Scylla’s loft and that she might have to confront a potentially very displeased Ana any minute now. Scylla stirred and gave a small adorable yawn. A-chew. Followed by a sniffle. Raelle debated on whether or not to hand Scylla a tissue from the nightstand. But opted to instead wrap her arms around Scylla’s waist with a “Mornin’,” and with that, she was now big-spooning Scylla in bed.

“Hmm good morning indeed. What are you doing?” Scylla said playfully while leaning into the touch.

“I-” Raelle realized she literally could have wrapped Scylla up with the blanket too, but instead she went for something more intimate. “I uhm, wanted to warm you up. Heard you sneeze.” Raelle offered meekly.

Scylla paused for a moment but since she was facing the window, Raelle couldn’t make out the expression on her face. “This is good,” Scylla said softly and Raelle relaxed mentally by tenfold. 

Scylla was very much aware that she had met Raelle yesterday, but she decided that sometimes she just wanted to live a little and invite a beautiful and courteous stranger but not-so-much-a-stranger-anymore into bed to cuddle with. This was and is very nice. Raelle’s core was radiating warmth and her arms strong and steady, gently embracing Scylla’s midsection. Without breaking their intertwined form, Scylla reached up and checked her phone, 8:45 am and just one message from Ana with a photo from last night. Apparently, Ana and Iza went dancing yesterday during the after-party and Ana stayed at Iza’s because it was too late to drive back. With her own stomach rumbling hunger, Scylla gently stroked Raelle’s sinewy hand ever so lightly, “Hey, stay for breakfast?”

“Yes, please.” Raelle was starting to feel hungry too, realizing that they slept around dinner time all the way until this morning. But neither were in a rush to get out of bed and stayed tangled for a few more minutes, breaths syncing and sharing the warmth. Until Scylla slowly turned, propped herself up on one arm and pecked Raelle on the cheek. “C’mon. Sleepyhead.”

As it turns out, Scylla has a few secrets of her own. One of them was that she is great at making breakfast. Raelle sipped on the freshly-squeezed orange juice and sank her teeth into the panini-pressed eggy breakfast sandwich, she was being seriously spoiled. After a moment of munching, Raelle finished and asked “So, any plans for today?”

“Hmm, I think we are doing beach day today, if you are also free?” Scylla looked up from her phone, Tally just sent an emoji-filled group text with details of said beach day at La Push.

“Yeah definitely. And La Push is like my backyard.” Raelle helped rinse the dishes and glanced at where she’d left her BBQ attire on the couch. She’s going to need a change of clothes.

“You can wear something of mine,” Scylla called out, already ascending the stairs. Good thing she couldn’t see how red Raelle’s face was getting.

“Thanks Scyl. I’ll take you up on that right now.”

A pair of black skinny jeans with tiny mock rips and a white crew-neck that read “Yale Law” were tossed at Raelle. “Ivy League bound?” Raelle fit into Scylla’s clothes perfectly and she smoothed out the logo of the crewneck. “Yeah, it was a gift. I didn’t bring a lot of long-sleeves to Forks actually. So I’m going to need that back sometime and a mall excursion to pick up some more weather appropriate attire.“ Scylla’s eyebrow danced and she looked mischievous. “Or, you could raid Ana’s closet and see what she’s got."

“I’m good. I’m great actually. You’ll get these back, washed. Scouts honour.” Raelle knew Scylla was messing with her but the mental image of Ana with steam coming out of ears from finding out that Raelle had helped herself to Ana’s wardrobe was too funny and dangerous at the same time.

“Alright let’s go already you dork.”

The drive to La Push was quicker than expected, Scylla fiddled with Raelle’s dashboard radio and sang along to bits of country songs in between getting to know each other. When they arrived, Raelle opened Scylla’s passenger side door and offered a hand to help her down. They walked together towards the set-up and were greeted by one brightly-caffeinated Tally who was giving out orders to everyone.

“Scylla! And Raelle! Just in time, what a lovely surprise! Everything’s going according to plan. Can the two of you help gather sticks to help prod the BBQ grill and campfire? There’s got to be tons around here, try the small hiking trails.”

“Hey Scyl, I see my friends tryna to get the grill going, I’m gonna go say hello and come back for you, yeah?” She wasn't sure if should hug, kiss, or just squeeze Scylla’s hand, because they never talked about everything that happened since Saturday. So instead, she offered a smile, the type that’s only reserved for Scylla. 

“Yeah, go. We need a properly functioning grill to eat.” Scylla was playful as she smiled and gently squeezed Raelle’s forearm. 

“And I volunteer myself as tribute to gather the sticks with you. After all, the fires need to be prodded to cook properly.” Tally teased with a twinkle in her eye. Scylla let Tally lead her towards one of the small hiking trails while keeping a lookout for long sticks. “Here, you hold and I gather.” Tally was very energetic even for a morning person as she picked and stuffed long and sturdy sticks into Scylla’s outstretched arms. “You know, I get it. This explains why you weren’t at all interested in Mike or Porter or any other guy that I introduced to you. And it's perfectly okay. I am an ally.” Tally said with emphasis on the last part. 

“Oh, I don’t - I mean I don’t know yet what it is or who.” a small sigh came from Scylla. “I’ve never dated anyone. Boy or Girl before. And Raelle and I just met.” 

“Well for what it's worth, I already ship it. Raelle’s nice, always has been with me. She and her dad are good people.” Tally flashed a toothy grin. Scylla had just met Tally too, but she could already sense Tally was only over-enthusiastic, and not a gossip. “And hey, you don’t have to say anything right now. You can talk to me whenever you want, however much you want. I won’t tell a soul.” as a gesture of goodwill, Tally offered to pink swore and insisted that Scylla drop the pile of sticks to officiate it with her. Things are going great. Scylla thought as she mentally made a note to text Aunt Sarah later about all the fun she’s having and her new friends.

************************************

Before Raelle reached the grill pit that was being formed, she felt a vibration in her pants pocket. To her dismay, it was from the small flip phone, which meant duty calls and she’s going to have to bail on hanging out with Scylla.

“Collar.”

“Yes?”

“Collar, I need you to come to Gallo Winery with the case file that you prepared for it. As soon as possible. We have some work to do.”

“Okay, sure thing. I’m coming from home and I’ll try for ASAP.”

Raelle didn’t want to disappear without a word so she texted Scylla a quick goodbye and asked Gerit to pass a message to Tally and to Scylla, the next time that they all regrouped.  
Being able to stop at home, Raelle was able to quickly freshen up and change into a new outfit. Scylla just got to Forks, but if there was a chance that Ana recognized that Raelle was in her niece’s clothing, things could take a wildly different turn. She leafed through the files and took the photocopies for Gallo Winery and was on her way.

Upon arriving, Raelle didn't spot the familiar cruiser or Ana anywhere and she gulped nervously, fidgeting with the clipboard with the documents neatly clipped in place. The parking lot in this business district was very empty and Gallo Winery did not have its Open sign. She spotted the door to an unmarked black sedan open and a plain-clothed Ana stepped out. 

Raelle goes to join her and eyed the detective curiously. “So, since when does Detective Quartermaine dabble with B&E?” She could swear the detective rolled her eyes twice before drawing out a set of keys to open the front door. 

“We have permission if you must know. Can you brief me on the history of this lot?”

Raelle was not expecting to be quizzed at work. She thumbed through the paperwork noisily, making a mental note to thank Karolina for also highlighting the key information with colour-coding. Raelle cleared her throat, “this lot was first purchased by the Phillips family who is still technically the landowners even though there is no mention of them in town. It was rented to the Gallos briefly and I think the newest tenants are.. the Mills? Uhm, the licenses are up to date. All of it. Bills always paid on time. And I couldn't find an up-to-date blueprint, just what the owners had when they first bought the unit here.” Raelle exhaled, she hadn’t realized that she was holding her breath.

Ana nodded and looked thoughtful with a hint of approval. “Good start. Let’s have a look in the back. And can you start a rough sketch of the layout of this place?” 

Raelle nodded silently and started sketching the layout on the blank side of a form. They moved to the back stockroom. “This is weird. There’s only like ten cases of wine and three barrels here.” Raelle remarked. She circled the location of a side and a back door as Ana passed by each. They moved to the office next and it felt quite empty as well. She was engrossed in filling out the sketch and observations on her clipboard and did not even notice when Ana ran her fingers through some cracks and nooks to slide hidden micro-cameras and microphones in there. “Wow this is creepy. I know people have weird tastes in decor but..” Raelle motioned to one side of the wall, that appeared to be protected with crowbars checkered from top to bottom.   
Ana took a photo of it with her phone. “Alright. Let’s head out. The current tenants are out of town for a business trip expected to return in two weeks. We can always come back when this place is operating to ask more questions.”

Once they were outside, Raelle asked, “So, do you want my notes from today?” 

“Sure thanks, Collar. And here. For today.” Another envelope, not as thick as last time but still sizable enough that Raelle figured she could make it to a shopping excursion with Scylla after all. Ana was not finished, “and here, yesterday I ran into the Suzannes and Robinsons. They mentioned wanting someone for faucets and lightbulb changes. Are you up for this?”

“Yeah I should be. When?” Raelle took the note and looked at the handwritten phone numbers.

“Give them a call. Probably a couple of weeks from now. They left for a trip last night.”

“Okay will do.”

Raelle walked back to her pickup, feeling lighter that she was free of her obligation already.

*************************************  
Scylla was not thrilled that Raelle was gone already, but wanted to give her space while she was at work. The rest of her companys at the cookout were fun and nice. Everyone seemed to welcome her with ease and a few had travelled to Arizona before and traded stories with Scylla.  
The cookout turned out to be a blast, up until the sky gloomed and looked like it would rain. Knowing the weather climate in Forks, Tally sprung to action on the cleanup party and everyone started to arrange rides. Scylla was debating on whether or not to call Raelle when her phone lit up with Raelle’s incoming call.

“Hey, Rae,”

“Scyl, so sorry I ran out on you like that. Hope you still had fun at the beach. I’m seeing some clouds, do you want me to pick you up?”

Scylla laughed, “Tally texted you?”

“Yeah she did,” Raelle admitted sheepishly. “Sorry I couldn't be there with you right now but I'm heading over promise.”

Scylla nodded and realizing Raelle couldn't see her, she said “yeah, please come.”

Mike and Ellie kept Scylla company while their ride, which was Tally and Gerit finished up the last bit of cleanup. With a quick hug and wave of goodbye, Scylla ran to Raelle’s truck before the first drizzles of the rain fell.

The first thing she noticed was that Raelle’s wearing new clothes. “You change your clothes? I thought you liked Yale Law” Scylla teased, keeping the conversation light.

“Yeah they’re at my place, waiting to be washed, as promised.” Raelle grinned. “Look I’m really sorry about today. Let me make it up to you with a movie. Some friends of friends in Quillayute always put on this end-of-summer ‘Monster Movie Mayhem Marathon’ every single night in the last week of August before school starts. It’s uh at the high school gymnasium and sometimes out on the football field if the weather's nice. Would you like to come with me?”  
Raelle’s eyes were trained on the road and her hands on the steering wheel, she really wished she could sneak a peek at Scylla right now.

“Hey, no more sorrys. I already said it's okay. Work and duty go first.” Scylla gently laid her hand on Raelle’s right hand, which was resting on the gear shift. “And duhhh of course I'm in. I got to know though, does this include dinner? Because breakfast was on me today.” Scylla teased.

“Yeah, I know a place.” Raelle turned and smiled at Scylla fully when they stopped at a traffic light. Scylla was impressed that Raelle’s idea of dinner was not pizza, she has nothing against pizza, but it would be nice to eat some non-greasy food for a change. Dinner was on Raelle despite Scylla insisting to retract her statement about Raelle owing her dinner because she made breakfast and offered to split the bill. The pho they had at the tiny Vietnamese shop was fantastic and the broth instantly warmed Scylla up. Raelle grabbed a few Bahn Mi sandwiches to go and tossed them in a cooler in her truck. It would most likely be her’s and Edwin’s meals for a few days.

When they arrived in the gymnasium, it was only half full and decently spaced. Some people opted for lawn chairs, others had sleeping bags on the ground, and the bleachers were filled with belongings. The theme of the week was apparently a Bates Motel TV series re-run and they had a whole week to watch from episode one. Scylla was surprised when Raelle pulled out a blanket and a large thermos and motioned for a seat all the way in the back as the lights started to dim. There was only one seat at the back that was still empty, and thankfully the large leather office chair was big enough to share. Before she could react though, Raelle plopped down comfortably and motioned Scylla to sit on her lap. Then Raelle wrapped them both under the blanket. Her arms gently encircled Scylla’s waist and her chin rested on Scylla’s shoulder. 

“Uhm, I wasn’t sure if you’d be into this type of stuff.” Raelle cleared her throat. “You said you liked classics and rom-com movies. But, good thing I'm here. So you won't be scared I mean.”

Scylla tore her attention away from the large screen and turned so that they were quite literally nose-to-nose. “Okay, I feel better already.” She shifted her weight to get comfortable on Raelle’s lap. “So, should we talk about us?” Scylla whispered. There was no one in the vicinity of their seat, but this private conversation was meant for one person and one person only. 

Raelle wetted her lips. “Of course Scyl. We can take this however you want. I’m here for you.”

Scylla leaned forward ever so slightly and softly kissed Raelle on the lips. A slow and warm buzz on both of their lips at the gentle contact. “I’d like that very much. I’ve never dated anyone before. So you might have to be patient with me.”

“Okay”  
“Okay”

And for the rest of the night, they made-out on and off, exchanging inside jokes and barely paying attention to their surroundings. It was sometime around 10 pm when Scylla remembered that she needed to let Ana know where she was. Raelle somewhat begrudgingly let go of her lips while Scylla went to the bathroom to give Ana a call, which Ana did not sound pleased about her long impromptu outing but had okayed Scylla staying the night at Raelle’s. Scylla thought she heard a hint of teasing behind Ana’s voice. 

“Good news,” Scylla announced as she sauntered back to Raelle’s embrace under the blanket. Scylla kissed Raelle for a long minute. “I have permission to stay at yours for the night.” 

Raelle grinned, her eyes wide. “Lucky me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading as ever!
> 
> As you are following these weekly updates, feel free to drop by and read my other fic "Dangerous Intentions" in between new chapters of this story :'D If you do also read my other story, drop me a comment to let me know and I would be so appreciative of you!


	6. Tête-à-tête

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, this hiatus hasn't been easy, to say the least. It was the primary reason why I decided to dip my toes into writing stories and trying to pass the time while picking up a new hobby. For all of our beloved cast members, they're working tirelessly with new rules and restrictions on-set to finish filming on schedule. It's not an easy situation to cope with on both sides, and patience and understanding will help us all. A gentle reminder that it costs nothing to be attentive, compassionate, and understanding :)
> 
> Enjoy this update! I think I can manage to update 2-3 times/week for this fic.
> 
> p.s. free AU Raylla content in this fic and my other story; and in many more stories on AO3 :))

Raelle was satisfied that she had more than made up for her absence at the beach with this movie marathon and now has a sleeping Scylla wrapped around her in her bed. She’s learned a lot about Scylla and was really glad that Scylla opened up to her like that, not shying away from any topics. One thing Raelle was glad for was that her bedroom does have the privacy of a door. So when she and Scylla finally stumbled in just past midnight, making out feverishly, she didn’t have to worry about disturbing Edwin. Not that anything happened, they kept making out with deep kisses and shallow pecks until eventually both succumbed to sleep, which was fine with Raelle. Scylla was special to her and she wanted to take this one slow and steady. But, as Raelle thought more about this girl who’s going to be living across town in Forks, she couldn’t help but wonder how they’re going to make this work. 

Raelle worked at the shop in the daytime and took on little odds and ends in the evening to pay the bills. Not much so in these summer months because her main business is from the rich Forks folks that almost never summered in Forks. Between her house calls and Edwin’s insurance payouts, they were able to fend off the basic expenses, monthly bills and toss a few into the rainy day fund. Things had been extraordinarily hard since Willa passed, and to add salt to the wound, Sam and Seth took the family emergency funds and half of Raelle’s college savings and ran off. Never to be heard from again. Raelle had always been the closest with Willa and Edwin close with her brothers, and Edwin was never the same after Sam and Seth left. Slowly and surely, Raelle learned to depend on and also take care of Edwin. Not to dwell on the past, Raelle squeezed her eyes shut to focus on being in the present and listening to Scylla’s deep breaths inhaling and exhaling. The other thing is Raelle didn't tell Scylla that she is working for Ana. So that’s the other shoe that’s about to drop. 

She must have dozed off for a few minutes because the next thing she felt was the softest feathery kisses on her neck and collarbone. “Good mornin’ sleepy,” Scylla grinned and continued working on Raelle’s pulse point applying more pressure than before while moving her hands to Raelle’s sides and started tickling her.

“What are you doing now?” Raelle giggled. “Stop. You’re gonna leave a mark!” Now she was really worried about what Ana would think if she put two and two together that Scylla’s been spending more time with Raelle and all these marks on Raelle’s neck. 

“Raelle Collar, ticklish. Who would’ve ever thought.” Scylla teased. Triumphant that she has Raelle whipped on a Tuesday morning. 

“Alright let’s go. We have a full day ahead of us.” Raelle gently nudged Scylla while freeing herself from Scylla. “Uhm here,” she handed the clothes that Scylla had lent to her, “I haven't gotten around to washing it, but to be fair I wore this outfit for like three hours tops.”

“It's fine. It’s perfectly splendid for today.” and with that Scylla turned on her heels and went to shower. 

When it was Raelle’s turn, Scylla stayed in Raelle’s room. Even though she and Raelle wanted to try dating, they didn't get the chance to talk about much else, like being exclusive and so on. So it might be downright awkward if she bumped into Raelle’s father without Raelle present and had to try to explain herself. Scylla tiptoed around Raelle’s room, which was mostly quite minimalistic and clean, like her own. A few photographs taped to the wall above a small desk with a laptop on it, collecting dust. From the photos, Scylla recognized Raelle from all stages of schooling; Raelle with the lacrosse team receiving a big trophy; Raelle with her school volleyball team when she was younger; a few photos with friends where she recognized Tally, Mike, and Ellie. Being so engrossed in taking in every detail of Raelle’s life, she didn't hear Edwin come to Raelle’s door and knock. 

“Rae? You there? I made eggs. Rae?” a moment later the door was pushed ajar.

“Oh hello dear, and you are?” Edwin offered a hand.

“I’m Scylla. Ramshorn. It's really nice to meet you. Raelle’s just in the shower.”

“Edwin. A pleasure to make your acquaintance. You must be hungry, com’on, I’ll get another serving going.” With that Scylla shook Edwin’s firm handshake and allowed herself to be led to the kitchen, where eggs, toast, and coffee were on the table.

“Thank you for letting me stay. I really like Raelle.” Scylla tried to fill the awkward silence that was about to ensue. 

“Rae’s a good kid. God knows how much harder she’s had it since her momma was gone. And,” Edwin turned to look at Scylla, “Rae hasn't brought home anyone, ever. Yer must be special.”

Scylla was relieved that Edwin had turned away to focus on making the eggs sunny side up because she held an expression of shock at that revelation. “So, Ramshorn eh? You’re Costia’s kid?”

“No one ever calls my Aunt Ana by ‘Costia’. But yeah I am her adopted niece.” Scylla chuckled in amusement. “Uhm how do you know her?”

“Let’s just say I ran with the crew back in the day and most if not all of ‘em are working in the force right now. And of ‘urse Ana grew up here, I still remember her back in elementary school. One day she moved away. And now, who would’ve thought she came back and is one of the best on the force.” Edwin paused to flip the eggs out of the pan and to use the remaining heat to warm the toast. “She’s also helping me look for my boys. Rae’s brothers. They’re awful little hoodlums, always up to mischief. I should’a disciplined them when I had the chance. Rae’s momma was always soft on ‘em all.” Another small pause while Edwin set the table, Scylla was silent but helped fill the coffee and grabbed the salt and butter, still unsure what to say. “Family right? I’m holding on to the hope that my boys will come back one day. Rae’s always told me to get real and not to hold false hope.” Edwin shook his head and started to bite his toast.

“I know that feeling. Losing someone.” Scylla said gently, while slowly spreading the butter on her toast. 

Edwin squeezed her shoulder light and sympathetically. “Sorry about that. I heard from your Aunt. Your mom and dad, they were good people.” 

“Hey, I smell breakfast. Oh, so you met Scyl.” A wet-haired Raelle emerged and took her place next to Scylla at the table. Scylla lightly squeezed Raelle’s hand. “Whatchu talkin' bout?”

"Oh, we were just catching up. You didn't tell yer old man that yer bringing a pretty girl home.” Edwin pretended to be offended.

“Yeah sorry pops, we uh got in late last night. I was at the movies down at Quillayute high.” Raelle said between bites.

“I figured. So, what are you kids up to today? I’ll get outta your hair if you want the place?”

“What are we doing today?” Raelle was looking at Scylla now, eyes bright with a big grin.

“I was going to go shopping, pick up some weather-appropriate clothes. I brought a total of two long sleeves to Forks and I'm wearing one right now.” Scylla returns Raelle’s smile, “Are you busy today? I thought we could go together, but if not, raincheck?”

“Yeah I’m good. I got nothin’ else. And your wish is my command milady.” That immediately earned a laugh at the table.

“Well, that’s Raelle middle-name ‘Chivalrous’ Collar for ya. There’s only one person that she coulda got that charm from.” Edwin winked. 

*********************************  
After doing a brief cleanup, the pair headed for the mall. Scylla initiated holding hands which felt so natural as they strolled from store to store. There was something about shopping together that wasn’t as intimate as picking out lingerie, but the way Raelle’s brows crinkled every time as she carefully thumbed through the material of the clothing to determine if the shirt or jacket was warm enough for Scylla that was so hot and amazing. They had a mall poutine for lunch and shared a smoothie. When it was time to go, Scylla realized that they had spent a total of three days together technically on a “first-date”, truly record-breaking. As Raelle pulled up to Ana’s driveway to drop off Scylla, Scylla noticed the lights were on the inside. “Hey, uhm, do you want to come in for a bit? I won’t keep you too long since it's getting late.” She said shyly.

“Love to, Scyl. But can’t risk the wrath of Detective Quartermaine. She’ll never let this go.” Scylla shuts Raelle off with a searing kiss while grabbing her by the collar of her shirt. Raelle was dazed at first and then quickly recovered, leaning in and returning with just as much passion. When Scylla finally let go, Raelle instinctively chased her lips. “Uhm, text me after you get your Aunt’s reaction?” Her eyebrows danced in amusement. “Oh, I’m sure she’s watching. But, I think she’ll approve.” And with that, Scylla turned with her shopping bags in hand and headed to the entrance. Raelle watched longingly as Scylla left and after the door closed for good, Raelle was off.

Inside the home, Ana was at the dinner table alone. The scent of vodka was strong as Scylla stepped into the kitchen area.

“Scylla, how have you been?”

“Hey Aunt Ana, you doing alright? Having a party without me?” Scylla set her shopping bags down and took a seat beside Ana. She spotted a few banker’s boxes full of dossiers neatly stacked in the corner of the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’m just having a day. You seem like you’re having fun in Forks. ” Gesturing towards the new shopping bags.

“Aunt Ana, I’m sorry.. I should have stayed with you. Is it work?”

“Tough one it is. I have been at it for a few months now and every single time, it’s like someone’s ahead of the game. Some days I feel like I’m back to where I’d started, with nothing to show. Some days I can't help but catch the feeling that this is all bigger than what we thought we knew. I stayed close to it, ran every possible angle, but it’s still coming up short.” Ana sighed deeply. “It’ll be alright. I'm just glad to see you home now.”

“Hey,” Scylla patted Ana’s hand. “You can tell me you know. And I know you, beer on a fun day, Scotch or Bourbon when there’s a big break, and Vodka if you want to get absolutely plastered and forget stuff.” Not at all convinced by Ana’s attempt to conceal what was really going on, Scylla pressed, “So tell me, please. And don’t, please don’t down all of this.” Scylla added softly, eyes unable to meet Ana’s but she gestured vaguely towards the vodka.

“So sorry Scyl.. I, I’m not trying to drink into oblivion here, I know with your parents’ accident... It’s just..I don’t feel good right now, I’m sorry.” Ana murmured softly, “I don’t want to let you down like this.”

“Well, com’on then. Let’s have one drink together. Shall we?” Scylla and Ana settled on the couch.

“Alright young lady, no drinking before you reach the legal age.” Ana quipped, trying to lighten the mood up.

“It’s okay to not feel good Aunt Ana.” Scylla gave Ana a gentle hug. “You can talk to me, or Iza, or Aunt Sarah..”

“Alright” Aunt Ana sighed deeply. “Here’s the thing…” 

They sat facing each other on the couch, Scylla listening intensely while Ana went on and she went to grab water a few times, the vodka sat untouched. When they last caught up, it was mostly mundane and surface things. There was much more behind the scenes that Scylla didn’t know. Aunt Ana did not cry, she almost never did, Scylla knew the woman really well to know that Ana needs someone to listen and work things out logically with her. 

“So, then, basically, there’s someone that you are working with now, who you are not fully being honest with, because you’re protecting them in the long run. From things like what happened Saturday? Which you also can’t get into details with.” Scylla mused, she was used to Ana sharing using euphemisms and substitute terms. “I think.. A part of you misses life in Phoenix. You know, the drama-free cushy job part.”

Ana pursed her lips, not meeting Scylla’s eyes. “I mean I’m glad to be here too. This case, I swear this case isn't going to get solved without me.” Ana chuckled and Scylla smiled, she knew her Aunt was fully capable of doing so. “Yes.” Ana said after a brief pause, "I’ve been uh.. Reaching out to Sarah. I’m happy, really happy for her and Petra… And I’m glad she and I could work on being good friends again. When you have that sort of connection with someone, it never really ever goes away.” Ana toyed with her hands. 

“I’m glad Aunt Ana. and about that work friend.” Scylla used air quotes for the “friend”, “I think it might help to get more honest you know. Like, share more, be more forthcoming with them. It sounds like you can trust them, and two heads are always better than one, right? Even I’d feel better knowing this work friend has your back too.” Scylla yawned and noticed that it’s 11 p.m., they had stayed up talking for quite a while.

“Tired, are we?” Ana teased lightly. “I let you hang out with Raelle Collar and you’re not getting enough sleep?” Ana feigned a half-shocked and half-crossed voice.

“Oh stop it!” Scylla gently slapped Ana’s arm. “We do sleep. We sleep great. I’m jet-lagged, remember.“ Another larger yawn and Scylla stretched. 

“For the record Scylla, I’m glad you are here and happy. And I am definitely okay with it. You..having fun. With Raelle or ..with a boy. Now, you’ve been such a good listener, let’s take a small shot. It’ll help you sleep too.” Ana winked.

Scylla rolled her eyes and let the burning liquid down her throat. She was not a fan of the smell or texture, she’s definitely using it to help her sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Into the Gauntlet

The next day Scylla woke up and Ana was already at work. Ana left breakfast in the oven to keep warm and a bottle of Tylenol on the counter, in case Scylla had a headache or hangover.  
Scylla made a face and as she ate her breakfast and idly flipped through her phone, she suddenly remembered. Raelle! 

There were a total of three texts from Raelle. 

The first one from 10 p.m. last night reading Good night sweet cheeks :) Sleep tight and don’t let the bugs bite.

Second one this morning, presumably when Raelle woke up. Good morning, miss you in my bed snuggling.

And the last one sent just ten minutes ago. So, her reaction was that bad eh? I’ve got to work and run around town a bit today, catch you later?

Scylla could sense Raelle giving her space and not wanting to push things, after all, they still needed to be on good terms with Ana to be able to keep seeing each other. 

Good morning! Miss you too. I think we are all good with Ana :) She and I stayed up chatting and then I fell asleep. Hope to see you today. Call me. Scylla quickly sent, hoping to catch Raelle just in time. Then with a sigh, Scylla was brought back to reality that she will be attending a prestigious high school and may not see Raelle as much as she’d like to. Realizing that she has to do some online registration and AP class pre-placement tests online, Scylla quickly started to busy herself while keeping a watchful eye for Raelle’s texts on her phone.

***********************************  
It was the next morning since she had last seen Scylla, and Scylla still hasn’t responded to any of her texts. Raelle let her apprehension and imagination run wild as she thought about all the different scenarios taking place; maybe Ana grounded Scylla, maybe Ana told the truth about their working relationship to Scylla, or maybe.. Maybe Scylla was too good to be true after all. Only time will tell. 

“Edwin?” Raelle frowned as she heard some creaking and groaning of the floorboards around the home. It’s too early for anyone to come by.

“Hey Rae. I’m heading out.”

“Where ya going? This early in the morning?”

“Gotta run some errands. Uh, buddy of mine’s coming to get me. Don't worry ‘bout your old man. Go on see that gorgeous girl of yours.” Edwin sounded lighthearted but Raelle could see right through it. Something was up. Edwin was lying straight into her face. “Ahem, alright I guess I better get going.” there was an awkward silence as Edwin rolled his chair down the ramp and left. Leaving Raelle standing in the small dining room, where she replayed what Edwin had said the other day. He was still looking for Sam and Seth. Unfortunately, Raelle knows Edwin doesn’t have many powerful and well-connected friends. In Edwin’s condition, he’s not up for any sort of P.I. work on his own either. So, in a small town like this, that leaves one person who has the resources, connections, and energy to look for Sam and Seth. She should’ve known better. Nothing was a coincidence in this town. Raelle felt herself about to boil with anger.

It was not the worst timing when Raelle’s flip phone rang and temporarily distracted her from the present, Raelle fished it out of her jeans pocket and listened intently as Ana gave her instructions. About an hour later, Raelle parked at Patti’s 24 Hours Diner and got into Ana’s car.

“You’re quiet today,” Ana observed, this might just be Opposite Day because Raelle’s normal smart-alec self was quiet and grave while Ana of all people is attempting to make small talk with her. Raelle said nothing. When they arrived at the parking lot of a gourmet dessert shop, Raelle got out and slammed the door shut. “How could you?”

“Collar-”

“So I was your charity work, right? This was all a part of the plan all along??” Raelle was enraged to Ana’s surprise. “You lied to me. To my face, this entire time.” Her voice hoarse and low now, “Like how long were you going to keep this charade up for? Did you think that I would never find out?” Not missing a beat, she spat out, “I wanted to trust you. But you’re just like everyone else right? You think I'm the weakling. My mom died, brothers ran off. Poor Raelle.” Raelle was shaking with anger, betrayal, and sadness with tears threatening to well up,   
“Why are you doing this? Giving Edwin false hope? Why would you let him think they’re going to come home one day when all the money they stole got used up? You know their records and what they did to me!” Raelle choked back a sob and gritted her teeth, an angry tear streaked down her right eye. “And Scylla.” Raelle whispered, emotions blank, “Was she the distraction? So that I would never try to find out? You wanted to keep in the dark? Keep me dumb? That's why you wanted us to meet.” Raelle looked like she was about to flatline. She looked exhausted and stoic as the realization slowly downed on her. 

“Are you finished?”

Raelle couldn’t believe it, this woman in front of her must be made from granite.

“I’m sorry, you are right. I am so sorry, Raelle. I thought I was doing you a favour.”

“What was I right about? All of it???” Raelle snapped.

“I should have trusted you enough to tell you the truth about why you’re here. And about your father’s request. It started four-five months back, your father gathered a small group of retired P.I.s and detectives, and me, to look for Sam and Seth. And look, it's not like we got far.” Ana sighed.

Ana looked sincere, “Please believe me when I promised to protect you. I meant it when I said it, I took you on because there's more to you than the tragedies, and you are good. You deserve and have a future, waiting for you out of here.” Raelle found herself wanting to believe Ana’s words. Part of her thinks she’s got no choice but to.  
“You are good Raelle. That’s the reason I wanted you to meet Scylla. You’re a good influence. You’re genuine, kind, smart, and witty. What’s here in this town, it's not for everyone. And as far as this work goes, we do need someone to run that audit for business records and you are legitimately employed at the precinct. But I understand if you want to quit.”

Raelle felt more tired than ever, she got the confrontation out of her system. But it didn't even matter because she doesn't feel any better. This changed everything, she’s not sure who to trust again. How much did everyone else in the town know that they’re deliberately keeping from her? Does anything even matter anymore? “Screw you.” Raelle heard herself say. “I want the money so I’m not quitting. What’s next?” She was grateful that at this early hour, no one was really out or pulling into the cafe, so her little outburst didn't catch any onlooker’s eyes. 

“Okay. Here’s what I need you to do for the next few weeks, sit in to scope out each of the businesses for about a day or so. You should make note of average foot traffic by the hour and any known associates or anything suspicious, but that is after you run a quick license check on them. And that’s what we are here for.” Ana paused but didn't meet Raelle’s eyes, “I have one more thing,” Ana’s voice was quiet again as she produced a photograph from a small envelope. “A buddy of mine down at San Jose got a copy of this in an arrest file.”

Raelle’s hand trembled slightly, it was like she already knew what was going to be on the photograph. Her brother, Sam’s face stared back at her in a mug shot. 

“He’s long gone. Got bailed out and never showed up for court. Apartment cleaned out too. It’s likely he went to Vegas. And Seth too.”

“If you ever really wanted the best for me, you will not say a word of this to Edwin. In fact, stop looking into this. Jesus, we’ll all be better off that way. He may want his boys back, but not like this.” Raelle turned to the cafe, “Are we going in? I could really use a coffee about now.”


	8. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday! Here's a reading snack.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and showing your support!  
> I realized that I will be pretty busy this weekend so I've bumped up the updates. The next one should be longer ✌️

Scylla did a number of things to keep herself busy. She organized the clothes that she and Raelle picked out, did laundry, napped her jetlag away, and finished her school registration online. It was unexpectedly more complex than public school back in Phoenix. With her AP classes chosen, school uniform ordered, and textbooks purchased, Scylla lied down to relax but was interrupted by Ana walking in.

“Scyl? You hungry? I got diner food for two.” 

Dinner sounded scrumptious since Scylla had forgotten to eat all day. But she must have looked distracted. “What’s wrong?” Ana asked. “Are you nervous about the new school?”

“Oh not really. I made some friends already and got into all the courses I wanted. With any luck, I'll ace the year.” Scylla smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. Ana looked on expectantly.

Scylla sighed. “I also didn't hear back from Raelle. We.. still need to talk more. About how things will work, with me in Forks and she’s on the other side of town.”

“Invite her to dinner.”

“Dinner where?” realizing what Ana’s implying, Scylla whipped her attention to her Aunt, “Really?”

“Take advantage of what little free time you both will have together. With school and adjusting to being here, you never know.” Scylla was looking at Ana skeptically, but Ana was sincere and if anything she just looked tired.

Picking at her last few fries now, “Long day?” Scylla asked.

“Yeah something like that.”

It was the next day, Thursday, accompanied by small drizzles in Forks that Raelle agreed to come over for dinner over text. Scylla fiddled with what she should wear and then felt silly because this was literally her home. So she threw on a logo tee and a pair of jeans to answer the door.

“Hey you.” Scylla pulled Raelle in, cupped her face, and kissed her.

Ana cleared her throat in the kitchen and the pair pulled away. “Uhm I got something for you that could be good for your upstairs room.” Raelle handed Scylla a small potted plant. “It’s supposed to be leafy and it likes water” Raelle gestured, feeling shy, this was her first time being introduced to her date’s parent.

“Thanks Rae! I will put this in my room now.” With a gentle tug to Raelle’s sleeve, Scylla led them up the stairs. 

“Dinner’s ready in 15 minutes!” Ana called as she watched the pair ascend the stairs, barely able to contain her own eye roll.

As soon as they were up, Scylla grabbed Raelle and pushed her against the desk, kissing Raelle passionately and threading her fingers at the collar of Raelle’s shirt. There was only one issue, Raelle felt kind of far away. Raelle entertained Scylla for a few minutes and then decided it was too awkward with Ana downstairs and possibly walking up and in on them any minute or second. So she tried to make conversation after pulling away, “So uh, I see you got the new clothes all hanged up,” she gestured vaguely at a clothing rack in the corner with jackets and shirts hanging neatly. “Yeah..” Scylla frowned and she felt like she knew well enough to know that something was up. Scylla hugged Raelle and nuzzled her face near Raelle's neck, “What’s wrong? Is it us?”

“No. Of course not.” Raelle tightened the hold around Scylla’s waist. “I’m just tired. From work.”

“Dinner!” Ana’s voice boomed from the foot of the stairs. 

Raelle squeezed Scylla a moment longer and placed a gentle kiss on top of her head, “Com’on, it actually smells kind of good.”

It turned out that Ana really knows how to make a one-pot Rose pasta, which was paired with store-bought Cesar salad and garlic bread. At first, some small talk floated around the dinner table, punctured by periods of eating and chewing, and then things got decidedly a little more awkward.

“So Rae, how’s work? Is the shop keeping you busy?” Scylla asked to break the silence that was about to prolong and become too awkward, her voice squeaked near the end.

“Uh alright, I guess. I’m not working at the shop recently. It's slow season right now.” Ana’s eyes darted towards Raelle.

Raelle levelled with Ana’s gaze. “I actually started working contract at a construction job.” Ana raised her eyebrow slightly, interested to hear more.

“But here’s the thing. The foreman hired me as a favour to Edwin. And he’s got me running around doing a few oddities. I guess it’s alright, I’m not in danger or trouble. Which is good.” Scylla looked genuinely concerned, so Raelle added “I’ll be okay” and gently squeezed Scylla’s knee under the table. “It just kinda sucked because I didn't know that’s how I got the job at first.” Raelle’s voice was small and fatigued. 

“How about dessert?” 

“Sure Aunt Ana. Rae?”

“Yeah, i could go for some sweets right now.”

If Scylla had any inclination on the awkwardness of the dinner, she didn't say it or betray any of it on her face. Ana offered to pack Raelle most of the leftovers and Raelle just nodded.

“Are you.. Can you stay the night?” Scylla half glanced between Raelle and Ana.

Without looking up, Ana said, “it’s getting late, why don't we let Raelle go home for now. And plan tomorrow and for the weekend?”

“Yeah, I’ve got to get home and make sure Edwin eats. Thank you, uhm Detective Quartermaine. I’ll see you around Scylla.”

“Please, just call me Ana. at home,” Raelle responded with a perplexed and amused look.

“Sure Ana.” Then her arm looped around Scylla’s waist and she pulled her into a searing kiss, right in front of Ana.

Scylla instinctively held on and leaned into the kiss, rekindling the passion that made both of their toes curl. As Raelle pulled away, Scylla had the oddest gut feeling that it was more of a goodbye kiss, and not the easy see-you-later type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Updating the tag to say 'Light Angst'*


	9. First of Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday! 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter. Fun fact: the next chapter was originally not in my draft or plan, but I decided more Raylla moments is always merrier.

It was the first day of school. Scylla showed up in proper uniform attire and found Tally, Claire, Mike, and Ellie with ease. After a while, Gerit and some other friends they met at the BBQ and the beach came up to chat. With everyone’s busy chatter as background noise, Scylla easily tuned out and drifted back to Raelle. God, she wished Raelle was here. She and Raelle would have eyes for each other and make jokes about anything and everything. Raelle was different from these soon-to-be classmates in front of her. There was a warmth, openness, and softness that Raelle gave her instantly. Truth be told Scylla found herself to be more open too. Being the new kid in town, she could shrink into the back seat and keep to herself, but Raelle makes her shine and beam. She’s so happy she could burst. Funny thing was, she didn't get to see Raelle after that “family dinner”. She and Raelle exchanged a few texts in the morning or at night. Raelle had told her work was quite demanding and Scylla didn’t want to come off as unsupportive or pushy. As Scylla tried again to tune into the conversations and jump in at any chance, she couldn't help but feel she was being watched. Looking around, she saw Porter Hunterman staring at her from across the hall.

“Ew. Porter’s looking at Scylla like that.” Ellie said mockingly. 

“What? Those dreamy and smouldering eyes?” Taylor chimed in.

Scylla rolled her eyes and realized Porter had looked away and now she was the one staring at him.

Just then the bell rang and everyone scrambled to get to class. Luckily Scylla shared a lot of classes with Tally, with the exception of A.P. Biology and A.P. Political Science, and Tally was eager and happy to show Scylla around. Scylla had always been a keen student. She knows her strength and knows how to apply herself, which is how she gets impressive grades without ever pulling all-nighters or paying for private tutors. EYD has a policy of no technology in-class unless instructed to do so, which was broadcasted loud and clear at the beginning of each class. Tally always made a face when she locked her phone into the built-in compartment of the table, and Scylla followed suit with some reluctance. Raelle hasn’t called or texted and Scylla decided if it happened during her class, Raelle would understand that Scylla prioritized school. By lunchtime, Scylla had collected all her new textbooks and had already begun brainstorming independent study topics for her courses. While she ate leftover lasagna and roasted vegetables that she and Ana meal prepped for the week, she idly scrolled through her phone and nothing, not a peep from Raelle. Frowning slightly that this was a little quieter than she’d preferred, Scylla took a quick selfie and sent it off to Raelle, hoping to elicit some reaction and if it's a good sign, they would talk more. 

“Who are you sending that photo to Scylla? Is it Porter??” Taylor’s sing-song voice interrupted her thoughts, followed by giggles. 

“As a friend, I highly recommend you not to do that.” Ellie deadpanned to Scylla and raised her brows for emphasis. 

“Don't worry Ellie. I’m not. And hey, what do you have against Porter.” she laughed.

“Well, I can’t speak for Taylor here. But he’s been through way too many cheerleaders and sports team captains.” Ellie made a face and bit into her dumpling.

“Team captains like ..everyone? Guys and girls?” 

The comment drew laughter and giggles at the table and Ellie nearly choked on her dumpling.

“Okay no, that is not what I meant at all. I don't know how to describe it, Porter just has a Porter effect. Like he dates all the hottest girls in the school every year and then he’s through with them in like a week or two, a month is the longest. And somehow no one is mad or resentful towards him. Like look at Taylor, they were together for a week for the dance like two, no three years ago, and she’s still giddy.”

“Oh puh-lease, Porter was just a friend. It’s just funny, how everyone falls for him, he’s like a brother to me.” Taylor piped in, nothing could get this girl down from her life-loving happiness. 

“Hmm, I’m not falling for him. I would appreciate an explanation though on why he keeps looking at me. I hope it's just because I'm new.”

And that explanation Scylla sort of gets. That afternoon, she entered A.P. Biology without knowing anyone. Apparently, everyone thought the professor was too hard and the subject too boring. As she took a seat at one of the workbenches, Scylla heard a small shuffle beside her.  
Looking up, she met Porter’s gaze, the first time face to face. 

“Scylla, hello.” Porter extended his hand, “it’s my pleasure. Welcome to EYD, welcome to Forks.” 

Scylla was intrigued as she tilted her head slightly and took Porter’s hand for a semi-hand shake. “Porter Hunterman I presume. You have made quite the impression with my friends. And really, next time buy a girl a drink or meal at the cafeteria before staring at her that intensely,” Scylla smirked.

Porter smiled, his eyes twinkling as he chuckled. “My humblest apologies. If I may, you are quite beautiful and new. I wanted to know all about you.” Porter gestured to the seat on Scylla’s right, which was closest to the corridor, “May I?”

“Sure.” Scylla could use a friend of sorts in this class, especially if it lives up to the tough reputation. “So.. how is it that you know I’m new here?”

“We don’t exactly get a lot of new students in EYD.” Porter smiled, “And I run the student experience program here, so it’s kind of my job to know this.”

“But you just said EYD doesn't get a lot of new students.” Scylla quipped.

“You've been paying attention.” Porter’s lips pulled up on one corner, flashing a grin, “That’s right. I suppose you could say I am a jack-of-all-trades. I also run the student outreach, student counselling, and student success program.”

“Hmm, so what brings you to A.P. Biology? As far as I know, A.P. Bio doesn’t really have the best reputations.”

“You could say personal interest.” Porter shrugged. “And this was my elective.”

With a familiar bell ringing, the class was in session. “Hello all, I am Professor Lupin. And I will be your professor for the year. My expectations are simple. Present yourself on time, no technology in class under any circumstances, and you study on your own time. You will succeed in this class if you do all those things and I am a tool to be consulted in your learning journey. Is that clear?” Professor Lupin wore a three-piece suit, round and heavy-rimmed glasses, and his voice really travelled for a slightly short and rather stocky man.

Scylla stifled a giggle and made a quiet offhand comment to Porter, “just like in Harry Potter.” Unfortunately, she was heard and Professor Lupin whipped his head towards her and narrowed his eyes. “You. New student. What is your name?”

Scylla cleared her throat and felt her face colour with embarrassment, “I’m Scylla. I transferred from Phoenix.” Scylla gulped and decided to try again, “Perhaps you are familiar with Izadora L’Amara?” 

Despite the class size being small, no one paid attention to this exchange anyways, except for Porter of course. “Ahem, well, yes. Before I let you resume, perhaps you could share with all of us what you had just said?” Professor Lupin seemed slightly intimidated, which made Scylla feel worse because she did not intend on power-tripping over her professor on her first day. She merely wanted to establish her connection to this institution that not so often received transfer students in their junior years.

Scylla’s cheeks coloured again, before she could answer, Porter stepped in, “Excuse us Professor Lupin. We were taking notes on what you just said and examining the Course syllabus.” Porter’s voice is smooth as silk. It was pretty obvious that class has not progressed far at all, so Scylla figured that if Porter did have anything on his notes, which it looked like he was taking notes, it must be a perfect transcription of Professor Lupin’s demands. 

Porter continued, “Professor Lupin, I noticed the class midterm date falls on an important day for many families in town. I would like to speak to you about it and perhaps you will reconsider.”

Scylla nearly did a double-take at what Porter was asking, and she was worried about accidentally power-tripping the Professor. 

And of course, no one could say no to those dreamy eyes and that courteous demeanour. Soon after class, Scylla decided to wait for Porter who was speaking to the professor. Taking out her phone, she saw one message notification from Raelle. It was a photo of Raelle in her truck, one hand resting on her chin. The caption read “Good. Just heading out. Busy today. Sorry. Miss you.”

Before Scylla could respond, Porter was walking out of the classroom. “Hey Porter, hold on.”

Catching up to Porter with a quick jog because he has ridiculously long strides, “What was that all about?”

“Oh I was planning to keep it a bit of a surprise, but you can know this early. My sister Abigail’s wedding is on the day of the midterm. A lot of families and townspeople and some politicians from D.C. will all be there. So I figured it might as well be rearranged.” there was a certain nonchalance to his voice.

“Did it work?” Scylla was perplexed, she would never have the guts to do something like that and be so chill about it.

“Yeah it did. And here’s the other thing, would you like to accompany me? Be my date?” Porter smiled a boyish smile, Scylla thought he looked almost slightly bashful. “I know we just met and I thought you and I could be great friends. Get to know each other through A.P. Bio and whichever other A.P. classes you’re taking.”

“You’re right, I do need to think about this more. I uh, was not expecting to attend any wedding so soon, I didn’t even pack a dress. From Phoenix I mean.” Scylla was dangerously close babbling now, she also could not believe that somehow a boy could have this effect on her. 

“Not to worry, that can be arranged. I could ask the seamstress who’s making my tuxedo to also take your measurements for a dress. And just let me know. Drive you home?”

Scylla graciously accepted the ride because she really hasn’t figured out the town transportation system yet. The pair arrived at Scylla’s home in Porter’s jet-black Volvo. Despite her initial reservations, Scylla had a great time making random conversations with Porter and he was also interested in so many things that she was. In fact, so much so that she actually forgot to respond to Raelle.

**********************************************

Leaving Scylla’s home from the awkward "family dinner" with leftover pasta and salad, Raelle fidgeted with the steering wheel.

She thought seeing Scylla would make everything better. And it did for a few minutes. But Raelle’s inner turmoil was still there and something just comes over her with apprehension every time she is near Ana now. By the time she drove home, Edwin was already asleep and Raelle decided to head straight to bed too. As she went to recharge her flip-phone, she saw a text pop up on the screen from Ana, “Tomorrow 1000 begin the rest of your assignments. Text me your hours for each day.”

Raelle set the phone down, her mind a million miles away and her deal with Ana was the last thing on her mind. The next time she woke was by her alarm the next morning and Raelle decided to get an early start on her day for once. The owner of the first location she visited was nice but because it was a bar, they were not keen to have a barely of age Raelle stick around in the bar after all the paper copies of licenses had been produced. So Raelle resorted to a good old fashion stakeout by her version in the car and watched the foot traffic and tried to decipher who it was that went in and out.

During lunch, Raelle started eating the PB&J sandwich and pop tart she packed herself and washed it down with coffee. Just then her phone dinged with a new message and it was Scylla.  
She looked so cute in her uniform. Raelle quickly snapped and returned a photo to Scylla. When Raelle’s stakeout ended in the late evening, she still had not received a message back from Scylla.


	10. Paintball Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boo! Gotcha - I literally couldn't do the angst because in this house we only collect endgames. 
> 
> Goods news:  
> 1\. I will probably need to up the rating to M because of scenes involving a certain someone and someone else.. 👀 soon  
> 2\. Sequel to my other story "Dangerous Intentions" is done ✌️  
> 2.5 This all means I will get the chance to write new stories soon and post them before the Summer Premier date

It had totally slipped Scylla’s mind that she had signed the waiver and gotten Ana’s signature on a permission slip for the class trip. Moreover, that trip was today. An excited Porter pulled into the driveway to pick up Scylla with the windows down. And Ana texted her once more on the car ride to school to tell her to be careful. Paintball was a sport that Scylla found a tad too violent for her taste. While being paint-covered seems fun, the sting of each pellet hurt like hell. But everyone around her was buzzing with excitement and as the old saying goes, When in Rome do as the Romans do. She decided that she just might participate as a pacifist and cheer her team on from the sidelines.

“Scylla?” a very familiar voice called while she and Porter were walking from his car in the parking lot to the schoolbus docking location.

Raelle?

“Raelle! You’re here.” Scylla was elated and shocked as she threw her arms around Raelle for a tight embrace. Raelle was here and she felt every bit real in Scylla’s arms. Scylla felt silly for thinking Raelle maybe didn’t want her anymore the last time she left from the family dinner. If there was anything wrong, she was sure that Raelle would talk to her.

“And I’m Porter. Pleasure to see you again.” Porter doesn’t offer his hand to shake.

“You too,” Raelle muttered offhandedly. 

“Uhm Rae. It’s really good that you’re here.” Scylla looped her arm with Raelle’s. “Porter has been driving me to and from home every day. Which is really nice of him.” She quickly added. “Sorry, I didn’t know I could invite you to a school event.”

“Oh I did!” Before Raelle could answer, Tally piped in with Gerit trailing closely behind. “We had empty seats on the bus and the teams needed to be even. So I thought Raelle should come along.” Tally was ever so cheerful even at 8 am on a school-day morning. “Here,” She handed Raelle a green armband. “And alternating the colours, you are on the yellow team Scylla. And you are my last green Porter.” Having realized that she might have created a small tension between the couple standing before her, Tally’s eyes widened and a deep blush started to creep up from her neck. “Alright, I’ll leave ya up to it. See ya on the bus.” Tally made a comical beeline exit dragging a confused Gerit who offered an apologetic shrug at the trio.

“So uhm, I didn’t know. I could be driving you to and back from school everyday eh? Before my work. That way we’ll have some extra time together..” Raelle tentatively poked at the subject while they walked towards the bus when Porter was out of earshot. 

Scylla slid her arm down so that she could properly hold Raelle’s hand. “It’s not like that Rae. we just started talking because Porter’s in a lot of my classes and.. He offered to drive me. I think I might be on the way for him. And I didn’t want to bother you with your work and all.” Scylla had the sudden urge to just bail on this trip altogether and go to the beach or somewhere with Raelle. But too late for that as they boarded the bus and sat together in the back rows.  
“I’m really happy you’re here though.”

“Me too.” Raelle lifted Scylla’s hand that she’d been holding and softly kissed every knuckle and joint until Scylla tugged her face close and properly kissed Raelle. “Alright, that’s all the PDA we can have today.” Scylla giggled when Raelle pouted and nuzzled Raelle’s neck while threading her arms around Raelle’s waist, and they snuggled like this for the remainder of the bus ride.

When they arrived at the paintball location, everyone linked up with their cohort as indicated by the armband colour and rotated through watching safety instruction videos, an explanation of the rules from the owner, and picking up equipment. There were four fields to be rotated throughout the day with all kinds of props to provide shelter and protection. In the AM, it was green against yellow rotating through each side of the fields at forty-five-minute intervals per game.

Scylla and Raelle stayed together until the last minute of the countdown when they had to take position on their sides.

“So what’s our game plan?”

“Hmm can’t tell you Rae. You’re on the other team.” Scylla bit her lips to hold back a smirk.

“Okay miss smartie pants with a plan, you’re telling me that you don’t want to get each other out so we can go makeout behind the bleachers?”

“I like where you’re going with this. Alright, go. I’ll see you.” With that Scylla helped Raelle smooth out the wrinkles on her armband and went to line up. Raelle’s never played paintball before but she didn’t think the game would be so intense, aside from being hit with pellets that really hurt. It was amusing to hear the male student body holler their battle cries and charge forward like a pack of uninhibited primates. Raelle just rolled her eyes and carefully trod forward, while staying close to the boundary looking for Scylla. 

*bang* 

Raelle definitely heard the shot before she felt the impact on her right shin. The shooter was close by no doubt, and came from behind?

“Hey Collar, I think you are out.” Porter’s cold voice gloated.

She was a guest at the event after all so Raelle glared at Porter and silently made her way to the bleacher for the elimination. She tried to spot Scylla but even at an almost bird’s eye view of the field, it was too hard to make out anyone since the paintball gears were all too similar. Raelle went to get some water and waited until the game was over, thankfully it wasn’t long until the horn sounded and they switched sides.

In the second game, they do find each other. Both laughed and mockingly made a gesture and sound to shoot before taking off running to the bleachers. Raelle removed her helmet and kept Scylla between her arms, leaned in for a deep and open-mouthed kiss. Both shivered with adrenaline. 

“Why didn’t you come find me?”

“Sorry Rae. Our team wanted to try and score a win.” Another kiss, presumably to shift from the current topic. “Uhm, how did you get out?”

“Oh, beginner’s faults. I guess I got hit with a stray pellet or something.”

Scylla winced and started checking where Raelle had been hit. “Are you hurt? Are you alright?”

“It was my right shin. Ouch. Okay definitely tender. But I’ll recover.”

“I know a way to make it better.” Raelle turned bright red while Scylla started massaging her shin and her hand crept upwards still.

Unfortunately, just then the horn blared signalling the end of the game yet again. It was also time to change fields for the teams. The game field got bigger from there onwards and the games stretched to an hour-long. One downside was now it was extremely difficult for Raelle to find Scylla undetected. Anyone could be hiding behind a barrel, a silo, a stack of hay, or an abandoned windowless barn. Of course, it didn’t help that Porter kept shooting at Raelle and disappearing smoothly out of view right after, committing the perfect crime. Raelle was 99% certain that Porter was behind all of this. Somewhere along the rounds, Raelle gave up and went to get a drink of water where she found Scylla by the water tank, flushed and panting from the physical activity. And their hands instantly found each other which sparked an impromptu locker room make-out session, continuing where they had left off. But they had to break it up as more students from another team came to the changeroom to rest. 

All in all, it was pretty fun for Raelle, even though she’d fired maybe a total of ten pellets and ruined a pair of track pants, no thanks to Porter firing at her every chance he got despite them being on the same team. Speaking of the devil, Porter just smirked and eyed Raelle from a few tables away while the teams filed back to the main hall at the end of the day. Raelle really should’ve watched where she was going because she missed Porter heading towards her and Porter who stuck out a foot to trip Raelle. Unfortunately, Raelle’s undivided attention was with Scylla and when she started falling it was over all too quickly and too late to recover. 

But somehow, Porter was on the ground too. Raelle could not be sure if she pulled him down or he staged a fall. This immediately triggered Porter’s friends to swarm all over and started helping Porter up. Not that neither suffered any injury at all. Raelle scrambled to get up with Scylla’s help and Porter’s friends glared at Raelle. 

“What was that back there?” Scylla asked quietly when they walked away to a more private area.

“I don’t know? I tripped on something..” Then the realization downed on her. “It’s been a weird day, Scyl. I keep getting shot...by someone on my own team. That’s why most of the paint is on my backside.”

“Wait, what are you saying?”

“I don’t know, okay. My eyes didn’t grow on the back of my head. And i could really use a hot shower and some comfort food.” Raelle looked so down as she rubbed her back and legs at that moment and all Scylla wanted to do was to envelope her into a hug and gently guide them both towards the changerooms. 

“Did you and Porter know each other before today or something?”

“Kind of? He’s everywhere.. I mean his family is. I don’t think he likes me at all.” Raelle cocked her head sideways and then concluded as-a-matter-of-factly, “Yep, he definitely has it out for me.”

Scylla wasn’t sure what to say at this new revelation but she does want to believe Raelle wholeheartedly. Porter’s also her only academic friend who’s shown her a lot of kindness so far. So she kept an eye as they were walking towards the bus with their belongings so that there was enough distance between Porter’s group and her and Raelle. On the bus ride home, succumbed to exhaustion, she leaned her head on Raelle’s shoulder and dozed off. Raelle leaned against the window and was dead to the world within minutes of being seated on the school bus.


	11. How did we get here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating updated to M 👀🤫 For future use, you'll see 🙈
> 
> Thank you for reading! Next Chapter up in the next 24h

A few days went on like this. Raelle diligently staked out or patroned in the business locations for hours at a time while Scylla carried on with school. Both started to spend less and less time texting until it was just “good morning” and “good night” and a handful of questions with sometimes one-worded answers.

Today was like any other for Scylla as she arrived on campus with Porter, who has been graciously driving her to and from school almost all the time, and Scylla had no idea if she was really on his way or not. Porter excused himself with a phone call while Scylla headed for class. By the third period, something felt off. The halls were silent and hushed, people whispered and huddled together. Then the P.A. summoned the whole school to the auditorium.

The auditorium was met with more hushed silence, muted coughs, and nervous fidgeting while everyone waited for the Principal or whoever summoned everyone to speak. Scylla caught up with Tally, Gerit, and friends on the way in and no one had a clue on what the occasion could be. Soon enough they do find out. Principal Alder was sombre as she walked in wearing a jet-black pantsuit. All the other professors accompanied her and sat in rows of chairs behind the podium.

Principal Alder wasted no time and cut straight to the chase. “Students, it is with a heavy heart that I stand before you today. As many of you know, Edward Hunterman was a pillar of our community in Forks and an influential member with political affiliations in D.C. Today we have learned the incredibly tragic news of his passing.” Scylla immediately scanned the crowd for Porter and found him sitting in the front row and Byron had his arm around Porter. Perhaps the larger mystery was why the entire student body was present in the auditorium to celebrate his life? Scylla temporarily tuned out as the Principal went on with the condolence speech.  
She gauged everyone’s reaction around her. Many were stoic and a few seemed saddened. Scylla suddenly remembered Maeve, poor Maeve. The tragic passing of her fiance in an accident. She desperately searched for Claire in the crowds with no luck and suddenly remembered her cellphone was still locked securely in the desk drawer of her A.P. Calculus class. 

“And now I want to display a message to close off this meeting. Edward was invited to speak in the school assembly next week to announce several new projects and initiatives that he had played a pivotal role in. These projects will directly positively impact student success and bring empowerment to the local communities. Let us come together to celebrate Edward and his accomplishments with this pre-recorded video message. And please, stop by the guidance counsellor’s office today for a brief check-in.”

The auditorium lights flicked off by cue and a projector mounted on the ceiling started playing the video. A man smiling as he entered the frame. The man wore a very expensive-looking suit that fits just right and his title card read “Edward Hunterman. Entrepreneur, Lobbyist, Philanthropist, Business Owner, Angel Investor, Fiancee.” It felt like an infomercial but minus the music, which Scylla presumed the music was removed due to the solemn occasion. 

The man began to speak, “Dearest members, future rising stars, and future alumni of EYD…”

Scylla froze. Her ears started ringing. No, no. Scylla tried to rationalize. It can’t be. The voice was the same as the one she and Raelle had heard angrily hissing into the phone at the B.B.Q.

Despite the brief assembly, the rest of the day went on like a blur. Professors all gave independent study periods to allow students to seek guidance counselling or go home early if they wanted to. No doubt this was the only time EYD would allow early dismissals and legitimate truancy. Scylla sat with the piece of paper she received from the guidance counselor's office on the table. The paper was full of encouraging words and contact information for the town’s and Seattle’s best therapists and other psychiatric care. Tally had hugged everyone sympathetically and stayed close to Scylla. Claire was nowhere to be found and a few people in the friend group came up and offered their condolences for the loss of Scylla’s future step-cousin-in-law. Tally patted Scylla’s shoulder softly, “hey, are you sure you’re okay? It's perfectly okay if you want to take the day.” Tally paused and weighed her words carefully before whispering, “Does Raelle know? Did you call her?” 

Scylla shook her head slowly. “I’m holding up Tally. Thanks. Uhm no I haven't called Raelle yet. Hey is it okay if you give me a ride home today? I mean after school ends. Porter’s uhm, you know.” Tally and Gerit nodded, “yeah, of course, you take as much time as you need too, we are here.” With a grateful smile sent their way, Scylla gathered her belongings and set out to find Porter first. Porter and family were long gone by the absence of their vehicles in the parking lot. On the way back to the classroom, she couldn't help but to catch a few whispers of gossip. “I heard it was a bad car accident. Like the type that looked staged.” One girl had said. Another one added, “yeah, my dad’s friend in the coroner’s lab said it looked like a hit job.”

Distraught and now more apprehensive than ever, Scylla ducked into a bathroom stall and dialed for Raelle. 

“Hello?”, “Scylla?”, Raelle sounded slightly distant and like she was outdoors.

“Hey, it’s me. It's good to hear your voice.” Scylla barely whispered.

“You too Scyl. Look I’m really sorry about not being there with you more often. It’s been a couple of days working and working. Hold on, let me get into my car so I can hear you better.”

Scylla closed her eyes and nodded, even though Raelle couldn't see her.

“Scyl? What’s wrong?” Raelle asked when she’d paused for too long.

Scylla bit her lips and it all came out like the flood. “Do you remember when we were in that garden last Saturday at the party? And we heard someone on the phone being angry and aggressive? He sounded like he was being threatened or he was trying to threaten someone?” Scylla exhaled the breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. “That was Edward Hunterman. He sort of did everything in this town. But he’s dead. That was him we heard on the phone and he’s now dead.” Scylla was starting to perspire and her heart rate sped up. 

A brief silence ensued before Raelle started, “Hold on, what do you mean he did everything? And are you sure he is dead?”

“Yes Raelle, I’m - I’m positive. We had this assembly today at school. He was supposed to be an inspirational guest speaker next week. And now he’s dead. And people are saying it was a staged death like he was on a hit-list?” Scylla started babbling, hysteria rising.

“Scyl, Slow down. Level with me here for a second. We don’t know if the man we heard is really Edward-

“Yes we do Raelle! I’m telling you the voice sounded identical and remember the man on the phone even said Porter. That can’t be a coincidence.”

“Okay, fair. Let’s say we heard him on the phone. It might have nothing to do with this accident. Did they.. Did they release the cause of death? Is it on the news? I’m surprised that I didn’t hear anything about it.”

“Oh uhm not quite like that. I heard some stuff from kids at school. Their parents have close ties with Edward or something.” Scylla sighed. “I’m scared Rae. I wish.. I wish you were here right now.”

Raelle bit her lip on the other side of the line. She too, wanted to be there for Scylla. But this was not a good time. She still has to try.”Scyl. I wish I was there with you too.” Raelle started softly, and she deeply regretted what she’s going to say next. “But look.. We can't know if it was the same man. It would be a pretty far stretch to just assume, don't you think? I'm really sorry about your step-cousin’s fiance, I know it's family, that's hard.” Raelle sounded so convincing that she might have believed herself. 

“Okay,” Scylla was barely audible. “I..I don't want to argue over this either.” A deep breath and she tried again, “Raelle, I don’t get it. This. What is happening to us, are you avoiding me?” It felt incredibly good to get it out, the thing that’s been gnawing at her ever since that rather odd ‘family dinner’ and the incident at the paintball game.

“No, of course not.” Raelle rushed out the words. She owed Scylla an explanation, in due time. 

“Look Raelle, I don't want to.. I don't know what to think. I thought we had something. Did I read this wrong?” Scylla tried to mentally prepare for the worst-case scenario, but even she wasn't sure if she could handle it right now if Raelle broke it off clean.

“Scyl.. please. You know this meant so much more. Don't you think for a second this was something less.” Raelle was pleading now. “I promise, what we have, I want it. All of it. I want it in summer, in winter, wherever.“ Raelle bit her lip hard, her eyes watered as she thought of Scylla at school, alone, scared, and feeling down. It was a mix of sadness, guilt, embarrassment, and regret. “Scyl, i don't want to do this over the phone. I don't want to argue with you senselessly. And I want to tell you the truth. All of it.” Raelle cleared her throat. “Please trust me and let me make it up to you.”

“Okay. Promise me you’ll come see me Rae.”

“I promise Scyl.” 

As soon as Raelle hang up, she yanked the flip-phone out of her pocket and dialed the only number saved on the phone, she didn't care. Ana picked up on the second ring, voice seething, “Collar, what part of you cannot call me on this line do you not comprehend??” 

“Fuck,” An avalanche of words spilled from Raelle describing the situation, what she heard and what Scylla shared with her today. She was careful to omit the part where Scylla was in the garden of the B.B.Q.too, mostly to not worry Ana. When Raelle finished, there was a long silence on the other line that she thought her flip phone had drained all of its power.

“I believe you, Collar.” Raelle’s jaw almost dropped in shock. Ana continued, “Finish the job, and come see me with the files.” Then, the phone went silent.

Raelle swallowed thickly, possibilities ran wild in her mind. She could get her and Edwin out of here, away from whatever bullshit was happening. And Scylla could come to. They'd pack light and drive out first thing in Raelle’s pickup truck. Ana would understand. That’s crazy. Ana promised. That it’ll be okay and she can protect me and Scyl. Somehow Raelle knew, as if by instinct, that everything was far from over, far from getting back to normal.


	12. Statuesque

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You do not want to miss the next chapter 👀🔥💯

The next morning Scylla was picked up by Porter again, who was silent on the whole drive to school. Scylla didn’t try making conversation and gave him all the space. Instead, she texted Raelle a couple of times and seemed content when Raelle gave more than one-word answers and that she responded almost right away. Whatever it was, Raelle will tell me, and it will all be okay. When they arrived at the school, the sombre air was felt around campus and a few people gave Porter a polite nodd. Just as they were parting for first-period class, Porter suddenly spun around and asked, “Scylla. I know.. This is probably the worst timing. Is it okay if you come over to my place today after school? I could really use some time with a friend.” Porter looked and sounded so sincere that Scylla agreed right away, much to her own surprise.

Scylla had never talked about Raelle with anyone, except when Tally would occasionally ask. Apparently Tally and Raelle went to the same elementary school growing up and Scylla being Tally’s new best friend, Tally made sure to make double date plans with Scylla and Raelle. It didn't help that neither Scylla nor Raelle could materialize the plans or had even seen each other in a while now. Speaking of Tally, Scylla was going to buy lunch and spotted the familiar red-haired girl with Gerit standing by the cafeteria, as if they were waiting for someone. And as soon as Tally spotted her, she whispered something to Gerit and practically skipped over to Scylla in the hall, grabbed her arms and led her away. “Tal?.. You okay?”

“Yeah, of course.” Tally pursed her lips and looked at Scylla right in the eyes. “Is it true? Are you really going to Porter’s?”

“I- yeah I sort of agreed. As a friend. How.. did you know?”

“Scylla, honey. News travels fast in a small town. Gossip travels even faster.” Seeing Scylla’s inquisitive expression, Tally continued, “Someone heard Porter ask you this morning. And then started texting around. But don't worry, they’re not bad. People are curious, that's all. Probably doesn’t help that those girls don't know how to mind their own business to save their life.”  
Tally gave a small laugh and softened her expression. 

“Hey.. it's probably not my business, but does Raelle know about this?”

“No.” Scylla couldn’t help but the defensiveness had seeped into her voice. “I mean, Raelle doesn't need to give me permission, that’s ridiculous. I’m there as a friend for Porter. That’s all.”

“Oh no I didn't mean it like that. I was also surprised that’s all.” Tally gently patted Scylla’s arm, offering a comforting expression. And then Tally’s stomach grumbled. “Excuse me.” Tally was wide-eyed and on the way to becoming a ripe tomato.

A look of mutual understanding and they both headed towards the cafeteria.”Hey, have you seen Claire by the way?”

“No I haven’t, actually,” Scylla had a lot on her mind and she couldn't imagine how Claire’s side of the family was doing, given the tragic news. “Well, do tell me everything about your friend-trip with Porter after.” Tally threw her arm around Scylla’s shoulder playfully before they both lined up to buy lunch.

*************************************

The afternoon went by super quickly and the next thing Scylla knew, she was in Porter’s car and they were headed to his place. She soon discovered that they live in very different directions, which had Scylla re-thinking his intention of “friends” here. “Hey, what are you thinking about?” Porter broke the silence that had once again fallen in the car.

“I was thinking about Claire and Maeve. Can't imagine what they must be going through.” Scylla turned from looking out of the window to Porter, “I’m really sorry for your loss Porter, were you and Edward close?”

“You could say that. Edward pretty much raised me. I was the rowdy kid growing up. The au-pairs that Father sent to us always liked Byron, Chris, and Abigail better. The way Abigail had every au-pair wrapped around her fingers, saying she was the favorite child is an understatement.”

Scylla felt a grin slowly stretch on her face, “A rowdy Porter? How is that possible?”

“Oh if only you knew. I had an affinity for breaking rules and breaking things.” 

“Well then, I for one am glad that we have arrived in one piece. Oh Wow.” Scylla’s jaw stayed unhinged for a solid minute taking in the breathtaking scenery and the modern lodging that sat in the middle of the meadow. And she thought the L’Amara home was over the top.

As Porter led Scylla to the front entrance, she realized the place was completely secured with cameras, sensors, and privacy windows. “Sorry I know it's a bit overboard with the systems, but we are isolated here.” Porter shrugged off his backpack and jacket and headed to the kitchen to grab drinks. Scylla was still in awe at the decor. The exterior displayed a modern and technological hub with pretty much everything made of glass and semi-conspicuous sensors peeking about. The interior of the home, however, opted for a minimalistic look filled with antiques as centrepieces. It was brilliant, elegant, and aloof.

“That was a gift.” Porter returned with two bottles of sparkling lemonade in hand. “Legend has it, these types of talisman were made to protect those early settlers on this land. When my great-grandfather came to town, he really helped the communities here and in turn they gifted him a specially made talisman, and a statue of him in the Quillayute historical museum.”

“So, you’ve always had roots in Forks?”

“Kind of,” they both twisted the drink open with a snap. “My family has always found our ways back to Forks. I think we will always be here, one way or another.” Porter sipped his drink. “Well, I should say my adoptive family.”

“What does your family do in Forks?” Scylla took the opportunity to send a quick message to Ana that she might be late to dinner and to not have her wait up.

“My family, even back in the days, were forward-thinking innovators. Great-grandfather immigrated to this side of the coast with nothing but the clothes on his back and loose changes in his pocket. So he did everything to borrow, scrap, and did odd jobs to get by. I've never met these people, unfortunately.” Porter gestured at an organized array of photos that filled a corner of the salon. The photos were organized by the different generations of the Huntermans. “From what I hear, my grandfather left Forks but moved his family back in just a few years. They were angel investors. So the way I was always told was that the Huntermans’ built and they were the backbones of the economy here. Helped mom-and-pop shops grow, brought in outside influence, and really put Forks on the maps. If only the weather wasn't so bad.” They chuckled quietly together.

As they approached another corner of the salon leading to the corridor with perfectly etched marble stairs, Porter had another idea and led them to the white polished piano. “Do you play?”

“Hmm yes. My parents, before they passed. My mom used to play for me before bed and I learned for a while too.” Scylla, lost in her own thoughts, gently thumbed over the keys and tried a few chords and then a rather melancholic tune. When she couldn't remember how it went on anymore, she stopped and Porter took over, transitioning into Debussy’s Clair de Lune. They sat like this for a little while, Scylla being the spectator at Porter’s private show, it was nice. 

When Porter was almost done playing from memory, Ana called Scylla and insisted on picking her up. She was in the area, Ana had said. That was slightly suspicious to Scylla since Porter’s home was situated in a more sparse and secluded area. Regardless, Scylla excused herself and went home with Ana. Her mind was full of thoughts and memories of her parents.


	13. What are We After?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a loO0oOng chapter and in hindsight maybe I could've split it in two but y'all deserved this whole treat.

Staying up late at night and filling out all the paper works, Raelle was finally free of her obligations. She didn't mind the slightest as she walked into the precinct unannounced almost at noon the next day. Paying no mind to Deputy Earp who was desperately trying to stop her from walking into Ana’s office, Raelle cleared her throat loudly to announce her entrance. She quickly noticed her mistake, Ana was in the middle of a conference call.”I’m going to have to ring you back,” Ana’s eyes landed on Raelle, more confusion than anger.

“Collar. Sit. I was not expecting this.”

“Yeah well. Here you are. That’s everything I got. Paperwork filled out. Everything you needed.” Raelle tossed the thick stack and it landed squarely on Ana’s keyboard, the papers teetered and was on the verge of collapsing from their loose binding. Raelle raised an eyebrow expectantly and remained standing.

Ana sighed. “Thank you. I know this couldn't have been easy-”

“You’re right, it wasn't.” 

“Look Collar. Please trust me when I say this, I am keeping an eye on you too for your safety. There is nothing to be concerned about.” Ana reached down and produced a sizable envelope filled with cash. Raelle reached out to grab it but Ana pulled back slightly. “Wait, before you take this and walk out. I am hoping to still keep you as a C.I. at least. You may be assigned to ad hoc work as the need arises. Can I count on you for that?”

“Why?” Money or no money, Raelle felt indifferent all of a sudden. Stuck in a town doing questionable work for a detective whose intentions she was unclear of. She felt like she might be going insane.

“Having some ties to the precinct may be good for the time being. Look… we’re strapped for resources. It's easier justifying sending a patrol to check on one of our own. I’m not saying it will come to that…”

“I get that.” Raelle accepted the cash. “Better to be on your good graces. Especially since it's the Collar family.” Flashbacks of the principal calling over the P.A. system for Sam and Seth, other kids whispering behind Raelle’s back for being the sister of the troublesome twins, police officers escorting Sam and Seth home and speaking sternly with Willa and Edwin, these images came to mind and Raelle felt slightly nauseated. 

“There’s something on your mind.” Ana remarked, genuinely concerned for Raelle.

Raelle cleared her throat once more before carefully choosing her words. “I went to Fresno. Sam was long gone. Skipped bail.” 

“I’m sorry Raelle. When I spoke with my connection-”

“I know. There was a mix-up in the paperwork. The thing is.. Sam and Seth are not stupid. They’re out of the country now for sure. Or they’re in it with some bad people.” Raelle looked Ana in the eye, “So that’s it. I need you to stop looking for them. And tell Edwin and his friends to stop too. Please, you owe me this. But.. let him down gently, would you?”

Ana nodded then offered Raelle a firm handshake as a gesture of goodwill.

Raelle turned to leave but Ana stopped her, “Hey. Look, I know you and I have our differences. But I need you to not bring Scylla into this. Don’t go breaking her heart. For either of us.”

Raelle with her back towards Ana, eyes wide and she made an effort to remain neutral as she slowly spun around. “I don’t know if I can promise that. I like her. A lot. But I.. I can only try.” Her voice trailed off to almost a whisper. “How do you do this? Keep it all from her? Do you not think for a second that she’s worried about you?” Raelle tried to hold back and keep her expression impassive.

“In due time the truth will be shared. Just now is not the time.” Ana too was tired, eyebags dark and permanent, exhausted from all the late nights and worrisome development in the cases. She continued, “Raelle, I know I am in no position to ask for any favours. But I can see it, you can protect her too, you’re good to Scylla. I know there’s the eldest daughter Abigail Hunterman’s wedding coming up and Izadora and I will be expected to attend. And so will Scylla. I am hoping you will be there too.”

“Well, don't worry about me and Scylla. We are talking and I am going to see her. And I guess see you soon too. At home and maybe the wedding.” With a gentle nod of understanding and mutual respect, Raelle kept her tone nonchalant and quietly left the precinct. She promised to talk to Scylla, and despite Ana’s warning, this time she will tell Scylla everything.

**********************************************

Edwin messaged Raelle that he was going to be out late with friends and she was on her own for dinner. Instead of sitting idle, now free from all obligations from work, Raelle decided to bring her tools and do a few house visits. Soon she found herself in Scylla’s neighbourhood, and just as the sky darkened with the hint of rain in the late evening, Raelle bumped into Scylla jogging.

“Scyl.” Scylla looked cool in her joggers, sneakers, and a long sleeve shirt that she and Raelle picked out together from what seemed like a long long time ago at the mall.

“Rae.” Scylla didn’t hesitate before pulling her into a wholehearted embrace. Raelle was just as eager to return the contact and pulled Scylla close by her waist with one hand cradling the back of her head. For a minute or two, neither let go. 

Scylla pulled back a bit to look at Raelle in the eyes. “Hey Scyl, can we-”

“Yes come in.” Scylla tugged her left hand and they walked into the home. Ana was not there. Before Raelle could find the right words, Scylla pulled her into a kiss. It was gentle and chaste at first, testing the waters and delicately telling Raelle how much she missed her.

Raelle gently let go once they were both absolutely starving for oxygen, “Hey, what happened.. To talking? Let’s do that first?”

Their noses bumped together when Scylla tried to chase Raelle’s lips. At the last moment, Scylla showed some constraint, “Yeah, let me order some Thai food.” While waiting for the food to arrive, Raelle explained everything that happened from that day she found out about Scylla coming to Forks up and until now. She even surprised herself with how forthcoming she was about Sam and Seth, and Scylla for her part was the best and most attentive listener. Then, as if on command, they were saved by the doorbell when the take-out arrived. They made nonchalant small talk about the food and the weather while Raelle stole glances at Scylla, but Scylla’s face was kind of unreadable. When they were both lying on the sofa getting comfortable and gazing at the ceiling, Raelle finally turned to Scylla, “What are you thinking about? I know I… told you a lot.”

Scylla sighed softly and turned her head so that they were now faced to face, “I’m glad you’re here Rae.” Scylla stroked Raelle’s face gently, “I’m sorry you had to take in all of this alone. I can’t imagine being in your shoes and having to keep this from everyone.” She paused while gazing thoughtfully into Raelle’s eyes. “I know my Aunt Ana. She really means well deep down. I trust her decisions, even though sometimes I don’t get the full picture of things either. I hope you can too. Trust her I mean. And Rae, whatever it is, you can always tell me. I’m here.”

Raelle took Scylla’s hand and kissed each finger, knuckle, and joint. She felt pure relief. The whole truth was out and they feel instantaneously better about where they stand. “I’m sorry for keeping this from you.” Raelle looked sheepish. “I’ve wanted to tell you the truth and the whole truth. It was complicated. But I swear I'm here now.” Raelle cupped one hand on the right side of Scylla’s face, to which Scylla immediately leaned to her hand,

“You and I, we figure everything out together. From now on.” Raelle said. She wanted to give Scylla all the assurance in the world.

“Together,” Scylla leaned in and sealed the deal. 

Now hand in hand and feeling slightly tired from the sheer weight of the day’s revelation, the newly minted couple headed up the stairs, got ready for bed, and settled in Scylla’s bed together. 

“Hey, Scyl? Awake?”

“Hmm?” A half-groggy response came from Scylla who was snuggled in Raelle’s arms.

“If you’re not up to anything tomorrow.. Could we hang out? I was thinking ..the beach. Have our rain-check beach day do-over?” Raelle absentmindedly traced delicate lines and patterns on Scylla’s perfect porcelain skin.

“Yeah, that’ll be splendid.” Scylla pressed her lips softly against Raelle’s collarbone.

**************************************************************

Apparently both Scylla and Raelle had passed out cold from the accumulation of not having adequate sleep for the past couple of days that neither heard Ana come in late in the night, nor heard Ana clear her throat in the morning standing next to the bed. Only when Ana gently nudged Raelle’s sleeping form, still tightly spooning Scylla, that Raelle jolted awake. Seeing Ana’s face hovering above the two was the last thing she’d ever expected. Raelle’s hand instinctively reached for the blanket to wrap around themselves even though they were dressed and already fully covered by the entire blanket.

“Ahem”, Ana cleared her throat again. “I see Raelle has stayed the night.” Ana winked at Raelle. 

“Hmm Aunt Ana… it’s too early, let us sleep.” Despite taking the early evening in, Scylla was still drowsy.

Raelle was not used to this domestic Ana but could definitely get used to seeing more of Ana with hands on her hips addressing her niece semi-sternly, “I let you girls sleep in already. Now I’m on my way out. Do you want breakfast or?”

“Skipppp..” Scylla whining was so adorable that Raelle pressed a kiss to the crown of her head, despite having Ana as an audience.

“Uhm hey Scyl, do you want me to make something? You could snooze a few more minutes.” Scylla had turned around and buried her face in Raelle’s chest, “Hmm ‘kay yeah.”

“Alright I’m off. Whatever you girls get up to, be back for dinner. And… I’m watching you Collar.” Ana coughed to hide a smirk that turned into a laugh.

“Aye-aye captain, I mean detective ma’am.”

This peaked Scylla’s interest and she propped herself up more to look at Raelle with her angelic eyes, “Since when.. Are you two buddy-buddy now?”

“Well,,,, we talked.” That was an understatement. “Your Aunt asked me what my intentions are with you.” Raelle knew Ana was looking out for her niece every step of the way.

“And.. What did you say?” Scylla closed her eyes again and leaned on Raelle’s chest. Which felt incredibly good and Raelle flushed bright red. “I, I like us. And I always want you to feel comfortable with what we are and our pace.”

“Hmm I like your answer. And for the record, me too.” Scylla planted a soft open-mouth kiss on Raelle’s lips. “Com’on now, time for THE Raelle Collar breakfast.” With that, Scylla left Raelle in a daze and went to shower.

Raelle was no serious cook but Scylla always brought out her urge to be the best. Usually, breakfast at the Collars consisted of milk, cereal, pop tarts, coffee or leftovers. Today, she decided to impress Scylla with sunny-side up eggs and pancakes from the box mix that she found while raiding the pantry. Raelle silently thanked Ana for saving her again with the pancake mix. After a brief cleanup, the pair headed down to La Push, this time they held one hand while Raelle drove and Scylla spent the entire drive gazing outside.

*****************************************************

There was no one at the beach when they got there. Presumably, because it was still early in the day and the pair appreciated the generous privacy. The weather was cloudy-sunny and the tide was calm yet inviting. A few birds flew low but scattered away when Raelle and Scylla approached.

“So does Raelle Collar bring a lot of girls to the beach?”

“Not at all. Just the beautiful ones.” Raelle stole a glance at Scylla. “Kidding. I mean I grew up around here so maybe I…. sometimes came here...as a friend group thing with a few pretty girls.” Raelle started tripping over her words and Scylla laughed. This has to be one of Raelle’s favourite things about Scylla, how she makes easy conversations and gets Raelle to open up.  
“Actually, no. Not at all. I only wanted to bring you here, show you my favourite spots.”

“Aww, so you like me?” Scylla teased.

“Yeah I like like you. A lot lot.” They both joined in on the laughter now.

“Uhm how about you Scyl, do you like the beach?”

Scylla stopped in her trail. “Yeah.. my parents, they used to bring me to the beaches a lot. It was our family tradition, we’d vacation at least once or twice a year, different spots all the time. Mom and dad said they wanted family time and needed hard stops at work every once in a while.” Scylla looked into the distance, feet idly poked at the sand back and forth, covering the toe of her sneakers with a sand bath. “Anyways, we’d go on beach days, city getaways..I.. I think the last family vacation we ever took was at a beach.” Raelle held both of Scylla’s hands now and she gently caressed the back of Scylla’s hands. Scylla gave her a tiny smile and they continued their walk.

They shared a comfortable silence for a few seconds while Raelle lovingly massaged the small of Scylla’s back. There wasn't much that needed to be said. Between the both of them, they'd both endured more hardships than any of their age-similar cohort. A few small paces later, Raelle paused.

“You see that? The piece here.” Raelle nudged a large moss-covered log with pebbles and small rocks surrounding it with her shoe. “This thing has been here for as long as I can remember. It wasn't always in this exact spot. But, one day the water must have washed it here and somehow.. It wedged itself perfectly here. Funny thing is, I swear this was a piece of driftwood. It was supposed to drift, and one day disappear. But now.. It’s been over a decade, and it's still here, covered with stuff. And every time I come to the beach, I see it. I see it Scyl, and it reminds me of me being here and possibly being here for a long time.” Raelle took a deep breath.

Scylla wrapped her left arm around Raelle, “Hey, can I confess something to you?” Her voice was gentle.

Raelle nodded, still fixated on the driftwood.

“I don’t know what I'm doing or what I want to be yet. Don't tell my Aunt i said this though. She might not be super happy that I want to bounce town already.” This got a chuckle from Raelle and Scylla leaned in, her chin resting on Raelle’s shoulder. “When I was little, I wanted to be a brave firefighter and then later an ER doctor. To save people. Then my parents passed, and I couldn't think about anything else other than being a lawyer. Can't imagine another kid losing their parents like that and not getting justice.” She turned and now her cheek rested on Raelle’s strong shoulder blade, “I think I actually want to be a biologist or biochemist. Lawyer isn't really my type of thing.”

Raelle wrapped her arm around Scylla’s waist. “I.. have this dream of running away. I’d sell the mechanics shop, save up some money, and drive off in my truck. Start somewhere new. Small town probably.” Raelle turned her head and now they’re face to face, nose to nose. “I think I’d like to take you with me Scyl. If you wanted to go too. I want to try for us. I will fight for us.”

Scylla pecked her softly. “So this is your grand big plan? We’re gonna be runaways huh?” Another kiss, feather-light. “As long as we’re together.” Scylla planted a firm and searing kiss on Raelle’s lips, almost hard enough to bruise. “Leave a note for Aunt Ana on the fridge. Leave our keys on the counter.”

“Oh my goddess, have her try to track us down.” Neither could stifle their laughter.   
Without breaking her gaze, Raelle asked, ”Hey so uh, there’s a wedding. Abigail Hunterman’s wedding. Your Aunt mentioned it to me and i was wondering if you wanted to be my date.”

“Going to have our grand debut at a wedding now are we?” Scylla smiled, it's the type that’s only reserved for Raelle. “I’d love that. Uhm, you should know that Porter Hunterman also asked me to be his date for the wedding a couple of weeks ago.”

“Wow Scyl, double-timing me with a boy.” Raelle teased coyly, cocking an eyebrow. 

“You’re an idiot.” She playfully smacked Raelle. “I didn't say yes on the spot. But he did offer to make a custom dress for me.” Scylla stuck out her tongue.

With one hand holding Scylla’s face steady, Raelle leaned in for a kiss. “You are so beautiful. No matter what you wear.” 

“Well, I know I will be.. Because I’ll be matching with my girlfriend.”

Raelle giggled, “I don't remember saying anything about my outfit.”

“Get in, we’re going shopping.” Scylla grinned and mockingly opened an imaginary car-door.

************************************************

When Raelle dropped Scylla off at home, it was late, but there were cars in her driveway.  
“I think Iza’s here. I’ll text you later okay?” Scylla cupped Raelle's face and gave her an impressionable kiss goodbye, one that left Raelle dazed on her way home.

“Hey Iza, hey Aunt Ana.” Scylla called out after tossing her keys in the bowl by the door.

Iza immediately wrapped Scylla in a hug. Scylla peeked and didn’t see Claire or Maeve around. “How are you? I’ve been… with Claire and Maeve for the past couple of days and I’m sorry about not checking in.”

“Hey, it’s okay Iza. It’s lovely to see you. I was just out shopping.” Scylla replied reassuringly.

“Oh good. I was going to suggest taking you and the girls out for a shopping spree too!” Iza held one of Ana’s hands. “So Scylla, as you may know, Abigail Hunterman is getting married in two weeks and we are all invited to attend.”

“Oh.. we, as in all three, five of us?”

“Well actually the whole town. It's a tradition for us all to celebrate with the Huntermans. Their birthdays, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and weddings are no exception. Of course, unless they say so.”

Seeing Scylla’s eyebrow raise, Iza continued. “It’s also good to be there, put up a united front. Support the Huntermans after all that they've been through. And,” She eyed Ana, “Make sure all the important pillars of our community are present.” Scylla nodded to assure Iza and Ana that she will be there. She’s got at least two things on her to-do list. She couldn’t wait to share this interesting new fact with Raelle, and that she’s going to have to let Porter know about not being his date.

**************************************

The days leading up to the wedding were a blur for Scylla. Raelle stayed over exactly twice to have dinner with Scylla and Ana, and Scylla slept at Raelle’s once. Between preparing for A.P. tests and Raelle being on-call for her work with repairs, they didn’t get to spend a lot of quality time together but always called each other at bedtime and fell asleep to the sweet goodnights. When they were together watching movies, Raelle would be the big spoon, and often than not, they didn’t pay any attention to the TV while catching up on that sweet lip service. One afternoon Raelle had picked Scylla up from school and they were very passionately sharing tongue when Ana walked in. About 15 minutes later, Raelle got another call from Mrs. Robinson about a bad bathroom leak and the pair could’ve sworn it was Ana’s doing to keep them apart. Another big relief was Porter taking the news rather well and continued to offer rides for Scylla whenever he could. Scylla worries that he may react differently when he finds out the truth about her and Raelle, but that would be another day’s problem.

“Wow, you look stunning,” Ana remarked walking up the stairs and seeing Scylla in the full body mirror. “Now what’s Raelle wearing?”

“We’re matching with the light blue.” Scylla beamed. The day they went shopping Scylla had insisted on not showing Raelle her dress and they would have had the same policy with Raelle’s suit but Raelle was a spiralling mess when it came to getting the proper fit. So Scylla stepped in and helped arrange the tailoring for her suit, earning loads of free blush on Raelle’s face. The only thing Raelle knew was that Scylla’s dress will be the same or slightly darker than the shade of her suit. At least part of the magic and surprise will be contained with the dress. Today, Scylla couldn’t wait to walk hand in hand with Raelle. Her thoughts were briefly interrupted by the notification chime on her phone, “Oh Raelle’s here to pick me up! Gotta run.” She pecked Ana on the cheek and put on a shawl that covered her dress in case of rain and wind.

“Straight to the wedding and nowhere else.” Ana rolled her eyes and watched Scylla rush out.

“Hey beautiful.” Raelle grinned and her eyes were wide while she kissed Scylla’s hand, drinking in the ethereal goddess that is Scylla in that dress. And then Raelle slyly pulled Scylla in for a not-so-chaste kiss. “Impatient, are we?” Scylla’s heart raced and words rushed, without a doubt, Raelle will always have that effect on her. And today Scylla wanted more. Scylla has always felt drawn towards Raelle. Even when they were not together. She’d see or hear something that she couldn’t wait to share with Raelle. With each other, they were the first and last person that they’d talk to every day. And when she was sure that she and Raelle could trust each other utterly and completely, she’s never wanted Raelle more. And, it would be her first time too, ever. The thought of this coloured her cheek slightly, drawing out the blush applied on her visage even more. “What are you thinking about beautiful?” It had been a fairly quiet drive with country tunes playing in the background when Raelle spoke.

“Just how dashing you look in that suit,” Scylla replied with an easy smile. 

“Oh you like it? I had good help picking it out,” Raelle winked and then they pulled into the parking lot of the venue. This was going to be a wedding to remember, Scylla decided. Maybe not as memorable as her own someday but for now the sight of the entire country clubhouse and golf course transformed into the Hunterman wedding venue was a sight for sore eyes. And she immediately ate her words when she walked into the entrance hand in hand with Raelle. Raelle audibly whistled. Not that either of them has been inside of a country clubhouse before, but one thing for sure, the Huntermans moved mountains to reconstruct the interior for the wedding. Golden chandeliers, golden ceiling beams, and golden wall frames came into view. Chairs and tables were removed to create open spaces decorated with chiselled God-like statues in chalk and marble. Taking a walk out through the back entrance, they entered what can only be described as the Garden of Eden with expensive off-white tablecloth covered appetizer and wine tables. Strolling through the garden, they finally reached the golden arch accompanied by golden chairs, where the holy matrimony will be testified. 

They were both quiet as they walked back to the entrance to find more people to socialize with. “That.. was.. Over the top.” Scylla started.

“You don’t say.” Every fibre of Raelle’s being meant for those words to be sardonic, but she was in too much awe to sound sarcastic.

“I think- it’s nice, I mean. I don't know if I will ever see something, anything like this again. But it is absolutely not for me. I’m more of a small gathering, keep it friendly, maybe at the lobby of a hotel type.” Scylla was on the verge of babbling.

“Noted.” Raelle chuckled.

They watched as EYD students started to pour into the venue in pairs, Tally and Gerit, Mike and his date with Ellie trailing behind. Ana and Iza made their way in together with Ana in her proper uniform and Iza in a luscious navy dress that colour-matched Ana’s uniform. Following close behind were Maeve and Claire. Edwin arrived with the help of his friend pushing his wheelchair, and Raelle excused herself to talk to Edwin. So engrossed in seeing everyone outside of their spiffy EYD uniform, Scylla missed Porter coming towards her with a drink in hand. 

“Scylla. Wow.”

“Hey Porter, wow to you too.” Porter was perfectly handsome in his designer suit far too expensive for the occasion but seemed to blend in well with the decor.

“So you refused my offer for a seamstress to make the dress. But I like this, a lot.” Porter took a breath nervously. Scylla had never seen Porter nervous before. And he almost inhaled his Scotch.

“Hmm, should you be having that?” 

“What can I say, the faster this goes down the faster it becomes a party.”

Raelle had been gone a while and Scylla scanned the crowd for her. “Hey, Scylla,” Porter cleared his throat. “Was it just me, or uhm, are you here with someone? Raelle? Are you- is that still happening?”

So that’s why Porter was nervous. “Yes, I’m here with Raelle. My Aunt Ana introduced us and we.. hung out a lot before school started.” To be frank, Scylla could not tell which direction this conversation was headed towards. 

Porter pressed his lips and nodded, a frown furrowed over his brows. “Raelle … Collar.” He looked like he just bit into a sour grape.

Scylla nodded plainly.

“Look it's probably not my business, but the Collar family, they’re trouble.” Porter continued without a beat, ”And you haven't known them all that long. They’ve never fit in with the town. Most people don't know why they even bothered to stay in Forks. I-I've heard of stories from people, their neighbours..” Porter trailed off.

“And you’ve known them? For long?” Scylla retorted, she did not like where this was going at all.

“Just long enough to make the right call.” Porter refused to break his icy gaze with Scylla.

“Care to enlighten me?”

“Like I said, it’s not my place. But maybe ask your girlfriend about Sam and Seth. Where did they go?” Porter sneered at the word ‘girlfriend.’ This was probably the worst-case scenario that Scylla imagined to unfold at this wedding.

“Hey Scyl, hello Porter.” Raelle chimed in, placing her right hand tenderly on Scylla’s back, as if sensing the tension in the air. “So, what did i miss?”

“Nothing. Catching up.” With that, Porter sauntered off and made sure to smack his shoulder into Raelle’s.

Scylla gently massaged Raelle’s shoulder and gave her a comforting kiss. “He’s a stupid jerk.”

“Oh I knew that, must be why all the girls are just throwing themselves at him.” Raelle tried to lighten the mood.

“Well I thought.. He was a friend. But he overstepped and I’m over it. He’s not worth it. Rae, let’s go dancing.” And that they did for a long while before and after the ceremony. Raelle twirled Scylla gingerly while she had her stilettos on before the ceremony. Afterwards, Scylla took her heels off and danced outside with Raelle, her feet bounced softly on the grass. It was dreamlike. By the time the chef-prepared meal arrived, both had easily eaten through the entire bread basket at their table with Tally and friends. 

“Gotta burn off all those carbs.” Raelle groaned, incredulous that she was actually still feeling hungry after all the garlic bread, lobster linguine, and Champagne truffles consumed. “And don’t you dare suggest dancing.”

“No Rae, my feet have had enough. But, I know a way.” Scylla winked at her. “Come with me.” Scylla had changed to her flats and easily glided through the smooth marble floor with a dazed Raelle in hand.

Sometimes Raelle feared this was all a dream right from the beginning of their rendezvous. And that she was just sleepwalking as this beautiful girl pulled her down the hall giggling, “Omg, can you believe this? Everything looks the damn same!” Scylla was positively giddy.

“Oh yeah damn the ultra-rich. Uhm, where are we going?”

“Shhh.. to find a quiet place.” Scylla giggled.

“And do what exactly? We are running away from the party.” Raelle gave a throaty chuckle. Finally, she allowed herself to be dragged up an obscure staircase all the way in the other wing of the building, putting a solid distance between them and the party. 

Scylla’s hands were firm and warm, pushing Raelle up against the wall. Scylla kissed Raelle for a long time until they both became breathless. Hands were planted on each other, gently holding and urging their bodies closer. So close that Raelle slotted her right leg between Scylla’s thighs and at the same time Scylla’s tongue fought for entrance with a series of open-mouthed kisses. Scylla held her by the shoulder and by the back of her head, almost afraid Raelle would dissipate or be swept away. Raelle could taste a hint of the alcohol-spiked dessert on the tip of Scylla’s tongue. It's safe to say the entire hallway and the wing of the building for that matter, has gone silent except for the couple’s breathless moans and quiet gasps. They remained like this until Raelle ran her hand up and down Scylla’s waist and then flipped their positions with Scylla against the wall, then smiling as she reconnected with Scylla’s lips. Scylla’s breath hitched and cheeks flushed, and Raelle felt her breath quicken. One of their hands joined up above their heads. Acutely aware of what might happen next that would not be savoury to be seen by someone via security camera, Raelle slowly removed her leg and tugged Scylla towards the bedroom much to Scylla’s protest, while Raelle never broke eye contact.

Crashing through the door, Scylla wrapped her leg around Raelle’s hip. Raelle gently pinned Scylla against the door and resumed where they left off. “Rae..” 

“You sure?”

“Yes…” The word dragged out by its last syllable. 

Raelle wasted no time, sensing Scylla was already close and she didn't dare to tease the most beautiful girl she’d ever laid her eyes on. Taking advantage of the split-thigh dress, Raelle easily found her way to the waistband of Scylla’s panties and took her entrance. Scylla moaned louder and tilted her head while her hands hugged Raelle's shoulders, pressing her semi-blunt fingernails into the suit jacket. Raelle trailed kisses from Scylla’s chin to her jawline and started imprinting on Scylla’s pulse point. Scylla was slick already and Raelle started rhythmically pumping in her index and middle fingers knuckle deep, much to Scylla’s delight. Scylla started grinding her hips in a steady motion to maximize the pleasure, and Raelle synchronized with her like a beautiful dance. This didn’t last long until Scylla’s hips bucked and she came with a fervid cry, grateful for the privacy of the room. Scylla rested her head on Raelle’s shoulder, breathing in her lover’s scent and bathing in ecstasy while being lulled back down from the high by Raelle’s talented fingers gently stroking and soothing her. 

“Bed.” Scylla managed to gasp after a minute.

“Round two already?” 

“Hmmm, i can’t get enough.. Of you” Scylla nuzzled her face into Raelle’s neck, lips sucking on Raelle’s skin ardently that it was bound to leave a mark.

Raelle laughed and complied, Scylla’s scream during her apex possibly gave her an eargasm. But before continuing, “Was it okay?” she asked and bit her lip, suddenly shy. Everything so far has been perfect, the way they came together and took it slow. Maybe it’s the wedding and all the love that’s in the air, Raelle has never felt happier. 

“This was … you blew my mind. Literally.” They are lying on the bed on their side, face to face. Scylla cupped her hand around Raelle’s face. Raelle automatically tugged her closer by the waist and went for her lips. Scylla gently pulled away after a minute, “Seriously, you have to show me how you did that.” 

“Natural talent.” Raelle flashed a wolfish grin. “That good eh..?”

Scylla’s eyes fluttered and she took a breath before answering, voice soft with content, “Really amazing for my first time.” Her cheeks coloured with a crimson afterglow.

“First time.. With a girl?” 

“First time… ever,” Scylla answered, fingers delicately tracing Raele’s jawline.

Maintaining eye contact, Raelle propped herself up further and then without hesitation, straddled Scylla. “Well then, I better show you all my tricks while I have you all by myself.”

Scylla giggled while Raelle pulled off her panties but struggled to fully peel off her dress. 

“Back zipper” Scylla started to help Raelle out of her suit while Raelle removed her dress. They couldn't help but to fall into a giggling heap while their clothes piled on the loveseat beside the bed. Even though there was no one else in the room, Raelle tugged the sheet to drape over themselves while she hovered above Scylla. A brief moment of silence as both drank in the sight of sheer and placid beauty that is with their natural forms. Scylla was the most beautiful girl Raelle had ever seen, now and forever, she thinks. With her soft milky skin, supple bosom, cheeky grin, and adorable blush. And for Scylla, dare she say that she’s found her soulmate in a charming and muscly 5 foot 6 blonde who was her heroine with a glowing halo.

“We’re really doing this huh, your first time at someone else’s wedding in a guest room bed?”

“First times.” Scylla shushed Raelle with her index finger and grinned when she could see the gesture was making Raelle feels things.

That was all the encouragement that Raelle needed to get going. Trailing wet kisses from Scylla’s pulse, to her supple nipples, between the slopes of her ample chest, following each freckle down past her belly and finally blowing on a sensitive clit. Scylla hooked her legs around Raelle’s shoulders under the sheet while Raelle secured her hands around Scylla’s hipbone. It started with her tongue on Scylla’s folds delicately, savouring each taste and eliciting surprised gasps. Scylla moaned and her legs tightened around Raelle. Soft licks turned into gentle sucking and deft fingers pumped inside of Scylla’s slick entrance. One hand threaded into Raelle’s blonde mane while the other fisted the bedsheet, “oH god, Rae.. I’m so close. I’m going to make a mess..” Removing one hand from Scylla’s hip, Raelle laced her fingers with Scylla’s. In a few seconds, Scylla sees stars when she came. Gasping and unleashing another primal cry, albeit more contained this time. Raelle finished and shifted herself up the bed by planting small kisses upwards until they were shoulder to shoulder, and Scylla immediately wrapped Raelle into a comfortable cuddle.

“That was… holy.”

“Getting religious on me?”

“Only if you keep making me come like that.” With her fingers dancing along the outline of Raelle’s body, Scylla’s hand eventually found her way down to Raelle’s centre. “Allow me.”

*********************************************************

When Raelle came and moaned Scylla’s name with audible pleasure, they both lay there and to enjoy the afterglow with Raelle being the big spoon. Their breaths synchronized from the excitement and heartbeats ran wild. “Hate to break it to you, beautiful, but I think we gotta go and clean up.” 

“Oh? you’re propositioning me to shower sex already? How adventurous.” Scylla smiled and her eyebrows quirked even though her face was buried in Raelle’s chest, who couldn't see her expression.

“I meant in a hot, organized and tidy kind of way where we put the bed sheets back to how it was tucked-in before.” Hot breaths blew against the back of Scylla’s ear, and she suddenly wanted Raelle to make love to her again. But she knew better and gently pulled them both up to get dressed. “And you didn't make a mess in the bed.” Raelle winked.

“Are you good to drive?” Scylla asked, they’re hand in hand now, leaving the party and headed straight to Raelle’s. Raelle nodded. How did she get so lucky with Scylla. 

*******************************************************

The next morning they slept in on a lazy Sunday and Raelle’s woken by Scylla’s sweet kisses on her neck and chest. “Mornin’,” Raelle’s hands maneuvered themselves unhurriedly to steady Scylla by the hip.

“Hey you,” Scylla smiled and captured Raelle’s lips immediately. She nibbled on Raelle’s bottom lip, gentle but demanding. When she was sure that Raelle’s thinking of the same thing, Scylla deepened the kiss and grinded against Raelle’s hips. 

In the history of worst timings, Scylla’s phone rang. “No.. not answering.” She murmured against Raelle’s lips and sure enough, the ringtone ended in a few seconds. Then Raelle’s phone rang and almost vibrated itself off of the nightstand. Raelle gently pulled apart with a silent nod and a quick peck as a promise that they’d get back to finishing after she takes the call. Of course, the caller was none other than Ana.

“Collar. Good morning.”

“Hey, uh Ana. Morning. What’s up.”

“I wanted to check on you and Scylla. I have eyewitnesses telling me that you left early from the wedding, together?”

“Yeah ma’am, that’s right. Scylla’s with me. And we’re good, thanks.” Scylla gave her an inquisical look. Raelle’s cheeks flushed at the memory of what else happened at the wedding right before they left, praying that no one saw or heard them in that guest room. 

“Uhm here. I’ll give her the phone so you can talk to her.” Scylla accepted the phone with a tall smirk on her face. She talked to Ana while sitting at the edge of Raelle’s bed reassuring Ana that they've been responsible and that she'll be home for dinner. Meanwhile, Raelle was mesmerized by her bare beauty and absentmindedly traced the outline of Scylla’s torso while she patiently waited for her to hang up the phone. The cellphone got handed back to Raelle and Ana in her true fashion lectured Raelle on all kinds of responsibilities she’d need to take with Scylla. 

“And Collar.” A pause and Raelle anticipated something serious coming her way. “Take good care of her. Protect her at all costs.”

“Well, I think your Aunt Ana approves. And she’s supportive of this.” Raelle smiled, setting down the phone by the nightstand. “So I guess..we got all the green light that we need.” Scylla’s eyes flickered to Raelle’s lips. “How about that shower sex?”

“Seriously?” Raelle half laughing, half incredulous. “Three more times last night, Scyl. You better hydrate!”

When they finished that shower, it was quarter till noon. With no Edwin in sight and no leftovers, they went to a small cozy spot for a brunch. Everything in Quillayute was mom-and-pop with small storefronts and limited seating capacities. This was in stark contrast to the spacious, neon-signed stores that occupied Forks. 

“Hey beautiful, come with me.” Raelle’s smile was enchanting. And soon they arrive at a museum with no clear signage, just a brief walk from the diner. Suddenly Raelle was nervous and her palms felt sweaty. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, maybe she wasn't ready. 

“Hey Rae, with me? You okay?” Scylla’s voice was soothing and light as a feather as she squeezed Raelle’s hand tenderly.

“Yeah, I uhm. I hope it's not weird or anything.” With an encouraging smile from Scylla, she continued, “My mom used to bring me here. Every time I had a bad day. From a test or fistfight or anything. She’d tell me stories, legends of the Quileute magic, and then we’d walk over to the diner and get ice cream or a sundae.'' Raelle let out a shaky breath. “This was my happy place.”

Scylla, the kind soul she is, consoled Raelle and held her hand even tighter. “Thank you for showing me. I want to be a part of more moments like this. Good or bad, okay?” With her chin on Raelle’s shoulder, Raelle could sense Scylla was being playful to help her to ease up. 

“Tell me more about the magic.”

When Raelle was feeling ready they paced into the wooden infrastructure, hand in hand. The museum of Quillayute’s natural history looked as ancient and ran-down, but it was definitely way more captivating than what meets the eye. Raelle took Scylla by hand and they visited all of the sections. The museum was intriguing to say the least. At first, they browsed the more recent collection of smiling men cutting ribbons and shaking hands in front of new buildings. Scylla recognized previous generations of Huntermans in almost all of the photos. They kept going for a while and Raelle didn’t stop until they reached the back of the museum. In the dimly lit room with too few pot lights on, Scylla could make out ancient paintings, battle charms, and scriptures that filled the walls. The first section they came across had a painted sign “Witchcraft.” According to legend, the very first settlers to what is now known as Quillayute and Forks were witches. Witches on the run from cruel conscription and public persecution. They took refuge in the mountainous terrain and camouflaged into their surroundings. Unfortunately, there was another more savvy witch hunter group disguised as locals and called themselves “The Camarilla” that ultimately hunted down most of the witches. Several black and white sketches showed what seemed to be a public trial taking place at a town square, and unfortunately more gruesome depictions of witches being hung or stoned. To add to that, there were pieces of pagan scriptures encased in frames and several weapons used by the witch hunters that displayed side by side. In the room next to Witchcraft, the display was labelled “Shapeshifters.” There were more vibrant paintings on the wall showing werewolves in their full form and a few notable charms in the glass display case.

“This is incredible.” Scylla was in awe. 

“Things were different back then, that’s for sure.” Raelle’s thumb stroked the back of Scylla’s hand.

“So, tell me about your favourite tale.”

“Well there are so many. There was this one that my momma would always tell me…” And there were so many stories that Willa Collar used to recite to Raelle in this very room, while Raelle gaped at her with marble-sized eyes. It felt so right to be here again with Scylla, telling her the tales that always comforted Raelle as a child. When she finished, Raelle asked for Scylla’s wrist and traced a small cross with a water drop on top.

“What’s this?”

“It’s one of the protection symbols from the tale. I wanted to give it to you to help keep you safe, wherever you are.” Raelle gulped nervously and continued. “I know- I think something weird is going on Scyl. With this town, with everything that we saw. But whatever it is, I'm here and I will protect you until the end of time.”

“I’m in this with you too. Always. Okay?” And with that, Scylla circled her arms around Raelle’s neck and kissed her with all her energy and fervour.

***********************************************

Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Raelle started to drive down the small town road towards her home while holding Scylla's hand. Scylla nodded off a few minutes into the drive. It was getting dark soon, but on a mildly cloudy day like this, the sky wouldn’t be dark like that.

Then she saw it. Thick tolling smoke way too black to be chimney smoke coming from her own house. Raelle jolted to action, she parked down the street to give just enough room for the fire trucks. 

Edwin, shit.

“Rae?” Scylla was groggy while coming to, grasping for Raelle.

“Stay in the car Scyl! Call the police, firemen, and ambulance! And call your Aunt!” Raelle was already out of the car and sprinting towards the fire.

The smell was awful and it hit Raelle all at once. Soot floated in the air and ashes tangled in her hair. It definitely didn't help that the house would catch and spread the fire so easily because it was almost entirely built from wood. Raelle took a deep breath and pushed through the front door, “EDWIN?” she bellowed and immediately coughed and grabbed her shirt up to cover her mouth.

Behind her, Scylla sprung out of the car, “Raelle! No!”

Edwin was not in the house by a quick survey of the living space and the fact that his bedroom door was open wide enough for him to have wheeled himself out. Something rotten seemed to be burning on the table, producing a particularly pungent smell. Raelle’s blood ran cold as she realized it was a pig carcass with a knife-pinned note stuck on the side that read “I SEE U PIG” in blood red font.

The next moments felt dizzy as Raelle stumbled out of the house coughing and dry heaving. Scylla steadied her and held her as Raelle reeled from the shock. Thank Goddess Scylla found Edwin near the tool shed and directed medical help to him right away. Sitting in the back of the ambulance wrapped in a blanket and inhaling oxygen, Raelle learned that Edwin was taken immediately to a General hospital since he became unconscious after medical help had arrived. 

Scylla shifted to hold Raelle by her side and she gripped tight. But Raelle insisted on getting her statement taken first and then getting treatment. Raelle trembled and Scylla held on tighter. “Scyl..” She croaked.

“Shhh…. You’re okay. We’re okay. Help is here.” Scylla soothed.

Her next words were barely above a whisper. “Scyl. I saw something. On the kitchen table. I don't think this was an accident. Someone did this.” Scylla stiffened.

“We’ll talk to my Aunt. She can take care of it.” Scylla tried to be brave for both of them but she shivered involuntarily at the thought of someone or something sinister targeting Raelle. Or both of them. 

Raelle wiggled out of Scylla’s hold and strode over to Ana and spoke urgently. Ana’s eyes darted towards the house, now that the fire was fully extinguished and forensics would be conducting their examination soon. Much to the protest of the EMT, who marched Raelle back to the ambulance while chiding her for leaving, Raelle settled back and realized Scylla had been pulled aside for her statement. Soon enough, someone in a dark suit and tie walked over and took her statement too. When Scylla came back, she fed Raelle some water and urged Raelle to use her as a pillow on the way to the hospital, and Raelle happily obliged. All the while, they were both too distracted to notice that several dark and unmarked SUVs had arrived along with the police cars. And many men and women in black, who were never seen before by the townspeople, hovered over the ruins of the Collar home and some decisively blocked local media and curious onlookers from getting a glimpse of what had transpired.


	14. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter up within 24h and it will be a saucy and soft one :)

Raelle was kept overnight at the hospital for observation. This was mostly an order from Ana and Scylla sweetly coaxed Raelle with kisses to stay and to make sure she was alright. Raelle checked out the next day with no belongings and was transported in a police cruiser to Scylla’s, where she stayed and was welcomed to stay for as long as she needed. The familiar sight of her truck greeted her in Ana’s driveway. And Ana was so gentle with both Raelle and Scylla that Raelle thought there might have been the slightest hint of guilt. She felt almost pampered with every homemade meal and Ana always insisted on Raelle getting an extra portion of broth to help her recuperate from the incident.

For Raelle, the concept of time evaporated. Time passed slowly, sporadically, erratically, and sometimes quickly for Raelle. She was cautioned and instructed to lay low and maintain a low profile. This meant no extra jobs around the neighbourhood or breaking the confines of Ana’s home, the hospital to visit Edwin, and the grocery store. There were constant undercover or uniformed patrols outside the home to escort Raelle to and from the hospital visiting Edwin. On nice days where Deputy Earp or Haught came by, they often snuck a burger and milkshake to Raelle. It only took 2 days for the boredom to set in before Raelle sighed dramatically and started taking on chores around the house and even volunteered to do small grocery runs for her new family. Like clockwork, Raelle got changed and sat in the backseat of the cruiser, mostly in silence, while en route to the hospital with the dayshift deputy escorting her. Unfortunately, Edwin slipped into a coma after he was brought in. Raelle held Edwin’s hand gently and squeezed with a glimmer of hope that he would respond. It was slightly awkward on the first day when the doctor encouraged Raelle to talk to Edwin, but afterwards, Raelle slipped into a comfortable tandem and started telling him more and more about Scylla.

One night, Raelle and Ana ate dinner without Scylla who was at Tally’s for a class project. And Raelle bit her tongue. Screw it, she thought and decided to ask the big question about the biggest elephant in the room. 

“So uhm, any updates to the case? Promising leads? I mean it's got to be arson at least right?”

Ana paused with her next spoonful of curry. The older woman looked tired, to say the least. If Raelle or Scylla noticed that Ana had been having a glass of wine at dinner and an extra one before bed, they let her have it her way. 

“I’m sorry Raelle. I truly am. This isn't what you want to hear. But I cannot comment on an active and ongoing investigation.” She twirled her spoon for a moment, toying with her food. “It’s evolved.. To be something complex. But this isn't all bad news, just means we are finally getting more eyes, attention, and the resources to get to the bottom of this.”

“What part of this exactly are you referring to?” Raelle didn't intend for her voice to sound so harsh.

Ana’s eyes trained on Raelle, “What happened to your family home.” She said as tenderly as possible as if letting out a delicate breath.

“Well, they better catch whoever did this,” Raelle muttered. 

“I do have something else to discuss.” Ana shifted in her seat. “So the insurance company sent some paperwork to you, well, to this house. It’s to discuss the payout. I could help you look at them together and we could head down to the firm together. What do you think?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Raelle managed between two bites.

“And, I hear the forensics team is pretty much done with the site. So, I’ll try to take a day or two off and we can go clean up and grab some things from your home?” 

Raelle nodded slowly, she knows Ana is only trying to help. She’d been incredibly supportive when it came to her relationship with Scylla and practically treating Raelle as her own already. Raelle, for her part, had been warming up more and more to Ana despite their slightly rocky start. But there was something lingering on her mind from earlier, something Ana said.

“Uhm hey Ana? Earlier when you said there are going to be more eyes and resources, what did you mean by that?” Raelle felt bad for prodding again and anticipated her question to be shut down once again, so she blurted, “You can tell me. I mean I won’t tell a soul. And you have nothing to lose with me.” 

To her surprise, Ana shrugged and said plainly, ”The FBI. They’re running point on the whole ordeal now. Covertly of course.”

Oh. Raelle gulped hard and nodded slightly. They both finished eating dinner and Raelle offered to wash the dishes and dry them. Just then Scylla strolled into the dining room, they were so engrossed in the conversation and had entirely missed Scylla coming in through the front door. “Hey, what did I miss?” Scylla hugged Ana before planting one on Raelle’s cheeks.

“Nothing much sugar bun. You’re back early from Tally’s. Did you finish the project? Want me to reheat some dinner?” Ana moved to make Scylla a plate of the curry and quinoa rice anyways.

“Oh yeah, I could eat. And yeah we finished, ahead of schedule.” Scylla wasted no time diving into the feast. With Raelle living with her, Ana actually made an incredible effort to cook more home-made meals and expand her pantry beyond the basic carbs and starch. Meanwhile, Raelle looked at Scylla full of pride. That’s my girl. There’s my girl, she’s smart as hell.

Later that night, after getting ready for bed, Raelle spooned Scylla and started to soothingly rub Scylla’s back. It was like something they did for each other subconsciously when the other had something on her mind. 

“Did you know? Like did you hear everything we said at dinner?” Raelle whispered, feeling conscious about Scylla’s doorless loft even though she was certain that Ana had gone to bed already.

“I’m sorry Rae.” Scylla turned around so that they were face to face and she placed one hand on Raelle’s chest as a comforting gesture. “I.. heard Ana on the phone with an Agent Lisbon the other day when she picked me up from school.” A small pause. “I didn't quite catch what they said but I did wonder where this Agent Lisbon was from. I guessed she might have been with the FBI. Yep, I watched too many crime shows.”

“I don't know if that's good or bad for us, Scyl. Like.. This is too much. The Feds are here for the investigation?” Scylla could sense Raelle’s heartbeat beginning to speed up. “Scyl.. I, I’ve been thinking. When Edwin gets better, I think we should all move and start somewhere new.”

“Shh… baby you’re okay.” Scylla shifted her other hand on Raelle’s neck. Her hand radiated warmth and comfort with her touch. “I’m with you okay? We do this together. Right now.. Let’s stay a little longer. Let the police and all the agents do their job.” Raelle relaxed to her words more and more. She let Scylla pull her in and melted into a comforting kiss. Soon, sleep overtook them both in their intertwined form.

********************************************

Ana made good on her promise and drove Raelle to the insurance company to collect her payout. She poured over the paperwork meticulously and patiently explained to Raelle any terms and conditions that Raelle was not familiar with. Then, Ana negotiated a few demands of her own to make sure Raelle received her payout as soon as possible. The payout was meagre because the Collars had an inconsistent streak when it came to paying their insurance bills, and as much as Raelle tried, she managed to make ends meet but that came with sacrifices. Thankfully, with Ana’s authoritative presence, the clerk checked the calculation down to the last dime about three times. 

“You look distracted Raelle, something on your mind?” Ana handed her a takeout box of shawarma mix from the nearby food cart in the city centre of Forks. 

“Thanks. And yeah. I guess I had no idea. Paying rent for the shop and insurance was Edwin’s part. He promised he'd take care of it. And I- I didn't check in to make sure he was actually doing that. Between his disability cheques, veteran pension, and what’s left of Willa’s insurance payout, I thought we had just enough to go around every month.” Raelle shook her head and put down her food. She didn't feel like eating right now. With her not taking any jobs because of the tools still tied up at the burned-down home and Edwin’s piling hospital and medication bills, she felt queasy thinking about it and a sudden uneasy feeling started to swirl in her gut. 

Ana set her food down as well and much to Raelle’s surprise, pulled her into a sideways hug. “It’s alright Raelle. I’m here for you. I will help you figure this out. You can and you will be strong. We do this the right way, one step at a time. You understand?”

Raelle sighed with relief into the embrace, “Actually, do you know any real estate agents? I think I need to sell the shop.”

Despite Ana asking multiple times if Raelle was absolutely certain about the decision, the pair eventually headed to Quillayute to meet up with an agent who is a friend of Iza. On the way to the shop, they passed by Raelle’s home. Still wrapped in caution tapes, there were two agents in suits guarding the site and they seemed to be in deep discussion. Five minutes later, Anna smiled reassuringly as she popped back into the car waving a document issued by the agents stating that Raelle’s home will be cleared for cleanup by the next business day. Raelle returned the smile and squeezed Ana’s hand. One thing at a time.


	15. The Cleanup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, following, and appreciating!  
> It means the world to me

With the signed document in one hand, Raelle marched towards her home while holding her other hand with Scylla, who had volunteered on her half-day off to be with Raelle and clean up the remains of the Collar homestead together. The agents nodded and let them through. It has been a few days since her last visit and the forensic markings and the plastic rainproof tarps had been removed. All that’s left now was a shell of a former home filled with unbearable sadness. Soot-covered furniture and debris from the ruins could have been many things; walls, insulation, laundry machine, remnants of the family’s belongings. Raelle took a jagged breath and headed straight for her bedroom. Scylla followed her close with gloves and bags in hand to collect. Raelle sighed and started to dust off soot-stained clothes and beddings. All things considered, she's grateful that her room did not receive the same intensity of damage as the other parts of the house, but still, her stuff barely survived. Things that were irreplaceable, some things that belonged to her mother.

“Tis’ okay. We can toss these in the laundry machine a couple of times, and they’ll be good as new.” Scylla squeezed her shoulder softly and took another shirt from Raelle, while collecting more beddings and undergarments and pants into a plastic bag. Raelle sniffled and tried to regain her composure. Somethings will never be the same. Ana and Scylla have been so good to her. If Willa had been here, she would probably trust her daughter with them and tell Raelle to cherish them and most importantly, never let a good girl go.

Mindful of the descending daylight, they picked up the pace and made several trips back to the car to stash Raelle’s belongings. A bunch more bags were used to bag garbage. Even an untrained eye could tell that the damage sustained far exceeded the meagre insurance payout that Raelle received. For the last stop of the day, Raelle was fishing through Edwin’s stuff. Most of it seemed unsalvageable unfortunately, even Edwin’s army memorabilia in its protective casing were melted pretty badly. Raelle shook her head and picked up one shirt that Edwin could wear. Maybe it will help him feel better when he wakes up in the hospital. Feeling the exhaustion of the afternoon’s work takes over, Raelle patted the bed to find a sturdy spot and gingerly sat on the bed. She absentmindedly picked up another shirt. This was a San Francisco tourist shirt that Edwin got from that family trip just before Sam and Seth were born. Edwin looked like a country tourist man with his sunglasses, backpack, cargo pants, sandals, and his oversized sun hat. They had so much fun trying all kinds of food ranging from niche Asian cuisine to the greasy funnel cakes that Willa had cravings for, and the oysters that they shucked by the shore. When the Collars with their tummies full and satisfied, finally made their way to the Golden State Bridge, Edwin raised Raelle on his shoulder and they watched the sunset and the passing traffic. It was the perfect day. 

“Hey,” Scylla’s voice was delicate and Raelle felt the mattress strain under both of their weight when Scylla had sat down beside her. “We can take a break and come back later. Think about something else for a change?”

Raelle nodded numbly. Her voice was hoarse. “Thanks Scyl. I’ll be okay.” She paused and then inhaled sharply. “I was just thinking about Edwin. Wish he and I connected more. We’ve always been on the same wavelength. When he found out that I liked girls, he didn’t flip or anything, even offered to talk to my mom together.” Her eyes started to water. “I mean that was a long time ago. Now we just… tolerate each other. That’s about it. Him and I, we never have any sitdown talks anymore. The ones where we’d share what’s bothering us and that we got each other’s backs. Does it.. Make me a bad person?” Raelle bit her trembling lips hard, her emotions betraying her and tears streamed down her face.

Scylla doesn't say anything for a moment, she just held Raelle. They stay like that for a good couple of minutes until Raelle’s tears dry. “I know you love and care for him. And he loves you too. Sometimes, there are different ways to tell each other that. I.. I remember when my Aunt Sarah first moved in with grandma and I, we didn’t really see eye to eye. Later, you know, after a while, I knew she was looking out for me in her own ways. A teenage girl raised by anyone other than her mom, is hard.”

“I’ll bet,” Raelle chuckled hoarsely, “Edwin was always close to Sam and Seth. And Willa was soft on me, a lot.” 

Scylla was carefully rocking her back and forth to avoid the damaged bed frame from collapsing. “So sorry Scyl.” Raelle whispered after a minute, “I know you miss them so much.” 

“We’ll be okay.” Scylla whispered and kissed Raelle’s forehead ever so gently.

********************************************************

“Hey, I know this is pretty last minute. But, do you wanna maybe come to a school dance with me?” Scylla ventured as they were watching the stars one night from Scylla’s balcony wrapped together in a blanket.

“I would love to Scyl. Uhm, would it be weird you think? I didn’t go to your school or ever plan on attending.”

“You’ll be okay with me. And I may have already banked on you coming. Because I got you an outfit to match with me.” Scylla smiled mischievously.

“Thanks Scyl.” Raelle laced their fingers together and pressed her lips to Scylla’s temple. 

As it turned out the dance was happening the next evening. And Raelle barely had enough time to race home and get ready because earlier in the day, Ana drove her to accept an offer to sell the shop and they had also put her former home on the market as a plot of land ready for development. Raelle and Scylla posed while Ana smiled and snapped photos on her DSLR. When Ana went to get ready as a chaperone for the night’s dance, the pair rushed upstairs to take a few more cheeky selfies.

Raelle took a deep breath as they walked hand-in-hand into EYD and headed for the registration desk. The parking lot full of foreign luxury cars was enough of an indication that she was now outside of her comfort zone. 

“Help me put this on?” Scylla’s outstretched hand held a beautiful corsage, there was one for her and one for Raelle.

“Gladly.” Raelle fumbled a bit with both, and finally they matched. Scylla looked ethereal in her dress and her red lipstick, and she wore a smile that was only reserved for Raelle. Raelle looked dashing with a protective arm around Scylla’s waist, Scylla felt warm and safe. She blushed when their eyes met and Raelle’s heart melted. The way Raelle never failed to send butterflies fluttering awful in Scylla’s tummy. They haven’t been on a proper date by themselves or with a group for a long time. Scylla studied for her A.P. exams on most nights and occasionally when they watched a movie or TV show, Scylla nodded off in Raele’s cocooning arms due to sheer brain exhaustion. Without a care that her lipstick might be ruined, Scylla leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, then planted the softest kiss on Raelle’s lips. One-touch was enough to light the matchstick and Raelle’s hand held her steady while Scylla deepened the kiss, her hands flung up to grip Raelle by the shoulder and to cup her face. Scylla could easily get lost in Raelle and she’s the only one that can make her feel this way, ever. Through it all, Raelle really sees her and she can see it too, their future together. Moving on and chasing their dreams, together. 

Scylla whimpered against Raelle’s lips, lipstick-smears be damned. Not that they’re not doing it on the regular basis, but Scylla had never wanted more. She wanted to take her time with Raelle, and moan loud and unabashedly. Unfortunately, Scylla not having a proper door to her loft meant that Ana might hear them doing it. Speaking of Ana, a loud throat-clearing brought the couple apart, Scylla’s lips agape, not ready to let go. Of course. Raelle’s smile of embarrassment from being caught goes for both of them and Scylla flashed an apologetic look towards Ana and Iza. 

“Well ladies, as the school dance chaperone tonight, I will have to ask you to put a pause on this, okay? No special treatment from me.” 

“Sorry ma’am.” Raelle mumbled sheepishly, cheeks ruddy as her gaze flickered towards Scylla.

“And Raelle, you have uh-” Iza awkwardly gestured the visible lipstick smear all over Raelle’s lips. 

“Oh she can keep it. It’s cute” Scylla smirked and playfully wiped and redistributed so the lipstick smudge was somewhat even on Raelle’s lips. Not that Raelle wore make-up like ever. Tonight she came with a light foundation and eyeliner at the insistence of Scylla, maybe a little red on her lips could complement the look well. 

“Com’on.” Scylla tugged Raelle’s hand and they headed towards the dance floor, which was the gymnasium and cafeteria transformed into one large vacant space for the night. 

“HEY! Scylla and Raelle! Come join us!” An excited Tally waved them over to join her usual friend group including Gerit, Mike, Ellie, Taylor, and others. 

“We’re gonna do a group dance okay? Just rotate around with your dance partners. OOOOooo I’m gonna ask the DJ to put on my playlist.” And then Tally was off dragging Gerit to get the music started. As much as Raelle was looking forward to swaying to slow and romantic music with Scylla all night, whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears, it was very exciting to be out here dancing with a whole group of friends. Tally did not exaggerate when she said she brought her A-game with the music choice, a string of pop songs came on and everyone started whooping and dancing. There was Ellie with her shimmies and robot dances. Mike insisted on grooving to every song. Scylla and Raelle definitely grinded on each other and before things got too heated, they were pulled apart with new partners. The fun continued for a while on the entire dancefloor while others sometimes came and joined in on the fun. The only notable absence perhaps was any and all representatives from the Huntermans.

Finally, slightly out of breath and in dire need of hydration, the group parted their way and Raelle grabbed a bottle of mango juice from the vending machine and her and Scylla finished the whole bottle in one go. Before they knew it, the slow music was on. Scylla was all smiles as she dragged a groaning Raelle back onto the dance floor. Good thing they both were wearing flat-sole shoes now and could actually last a while on the dance floor, unlike Tally who propped her barefoot up on a chair while fanning herself, stilettos discarded next to her. The dancing crowd definitely thinned out and most of the dancers on the floor were couples now. Some people went to grab drinks and food served at the small open window by the cafeteria. A smaller crowd unfortunately also meant uninvited attention was starting to land on Scylla and Raelle. There were more than a few unfriendly stares from the jocks and the girls gossiped endlessly while eyeing in Raelle’s direction, heightening her apprehension.

“Rae, babe, forget them. Be with me.” Raelle’s eyes trained on Scylla and with one glance Scylla could see the nervousness and fear that mounted in Raelle’s eyes. 

“They’re ignorant.” Scylla continued. “Trust me, I would know from spending so much time here. And what you are feeling, it's okay to not be okay for a while.” Raelle’s hands steadied around Scylla’s waist. “Let me in and let me help. Tonight is about us and only us.”

“Always.” Raelle nuzzled Scylla’s neck. 

“I love you, Raelle Collar.” And there it was, whispered so soft and sweetly in Raelle’s ears.

“And I love you, Scylla Ramshorn.” Raelle planted a passionate kiss on Scylla’s lips, chaperones be damned if they came for her.

“Aww you guys!” A smiling Tally swaying with Gerit orbited towards the dazed couple. Gerit held his hand out, “Oh uh here, from the photographer.” A picture-perfect polaroid of their passionate kiss was developing. This only encouraged Scylla to chase Raelle’s lips with renewed fervour. 

“Hey, come to the afterparty.”

“Hmm?” They almost missed what Tally was trying to discreetly say over the music.

“Our group, we’re walking over to Matt’s house for an afterparty. His parents are out of town.” Gerit explained and winked at Tally. The girl started to blush big time with a shade almost matching her hair. “It’s a 15-minute walk from here, or even quicker if you drive. And Matt’s cool with everyone.”

In the next half hour or so, the group started to discreetly sneak out of the dance floor and everyone made a beeline for the exit or pretended to go to the bathroom if the chaperones were paying attention. By the time Scylla and Raelle made it out, Tally and friends were all waiting and they headed out right away. The night had started to turn cold even if there was no wind chill. Raelle draped her suit jacket over Scylla’s shoulders and buttoned her shirt all the way up at the collar. As promised, a quick walk along the main road and the group came upon a brightly lit mansion with party lights flashing inside. When the front door opened, the blaring music hit them like a wave despite excellent soundproofing from outside of the property. As soon as the cohort made it into the foyer, everyone quickly dispersed. The smell of food, presumably pizza and more greasy food wafted in from the kitchen, and the absurd amount of red and blue cups indicated that there was alcohol being passed around. A group of girls surrounded a young man in a sweater vest as he walked about collecting trash anxiously. “Matt, come with us, have some fun tonight.” One girl whined when they waltzed past Scylla and Raelle.

Now left alone in the lobby, the unfriendly stares returned as boys in letterman jackets looked at Scylla, eyes undressing her no doubt. Raelle hated that about small towns and high schools, misogynistic assholes brazenly preyed on girls. Raelle tightened her hand around Scylla and desperately looked around for a place to go without ogling stares at either her being a stranger and a Collar, or at how beautiful Scylla was on this particular night. Scylla, though, already had an idea of her own and she tugged Raelle to climb up the stairs, in a way that instantly soothed Raelle with her smiling the whole time. Several cat-calls came from below the spiral staircase as the couple made their way up and Raelle almost wanted to run back down and square up with the guys. Growing up with brothers and with Edwin being ex-military, she knew how to throw her punch if the time came. 

Scylla scanned the hallway for a room and tried a few before finding an empty one with a lock on it. After making sure it was completely unoccupied, she gently urged Raelle on the bed until Raelle was sitting on her bum at the centre of the bed. With the same frenzy, passion, and adoration that had built steadily throughout the night, Scylla kissed Raelle on every inch of her face and neck, as if attempting to frame a mental image of Raelle’s chiselled face while she pinned Raelle’s hands above her head. 

Scylla started to work her way downwards and unclasping each button without breaking contact with Raelle. And she delicately helped Raelle out of each piece of clothing from her suit jacket to pants and to the undergarment, until finally Raelle was sitting bum firmly planted on the same spot, except now she was nude. Scylla let Raelle help her with the dress zipper and moved herself just out of reach to seductively peel off her dress and panties in what seemed like slow-motion to a dazed Raelle. Scylla drank in the sight of her lover, patiently sitting pretty, waiting for her. And Raelle has never indulged in anything sweeter than the sight of Scylla so bare, and slowly inching towards her. 

There’s a phrase to describe when one’s mind goes blank due to shock, whether it’s from something extraordinary or horrific. Whatever the proper phrasing was, Raelle can feel her brain short-circuit when Scylla hovered close and firmly pushed her back against the satin-topped mattress, which they might very well ruin after the night. 

“Uhm,” Raelle gulped,“Not to ruin the mood or anything, but should we let chaperone Ana know that we bailed?” This was definitely not the first time they’ve been naked around each other or had sex. And yet there was something different and relaxing about how deliberately slow they were with each other. Raelle felt like she was being absorbed into the smooth and fluffy mattress and Scylla has managed to occupy every single brain cell and nerve that she has. This must be what ‘making love’ feels like. Making love technically also included the shower quickies or morning boosts under the blanket while trying to be as quiet as possible. But the way Scylla wanted her since they got to the dance, grinding against each other on the dance floor, and this entire night that Scylla has orchestrated, this was the true acceptable definition of ‘making love.’ 

Scylla continued to kiss Raelle for a few more moments, alternating between each side of her neck. She mockingly pouted and groaned a response, shifted off the bed to find her phone in the pile of discarded garments, breasts bouncing slightly and goosebumps rising slightly due to the coolness of the room. Raelle giggled and she couldn't care less. This must have been Scylla’s plan, to comfort her and make her totally relax for one night, and then they can go back to figuring out their life in this weird town together later. This is something you would do only with someone you love. While missing Scylla’s body, Raelle starfished and started moving her limbs up and down like making snow angels on the massive bed, creasing and smoothing the satin covers. 

“There, I texted Ana,” Scylla dropped the phone on the nightstand and with one quick hop onto the bed, resumed straddling Raelle. “We’ll be back tomorrow morning --or later,” she winked and continued peppering Raelle’s face with tender kisses. Raelle was melting, like the way butter reacts to a hot stove. Scylla for her part, was doing this a hundred percent without a doubt on purpose, winding Raelle up by kissing every inch of her body except for where Raelle craves for her the most and enjoying every moan and whimper coming from Raelle. The way she’s feeling, “oh my Scylla-,” Raelle absolutely worshipped the goddess on top of her. It felt like a dream, Scylla propping up one of Raelle’s knees so she could ride her, while simultaneously pinning Raelle’s hands flat on the bed by her wrist. Raelle in turn, relaxed and extended to every ministration,. Scylla had always been the one to try new moves or positions in bed whenever they had some time alone in the house, which thank the lord for Ana being so understanding to either conveniently stay at Iza’s or be at the office booking some overtime. 

And there it was, a floodgate was slowly building between Scylla’s thighs while Raelle’s skin felt ablaze with a fiery passion. And then she almost missed it, Scylla had let Raelle’s hands go and made her way down to Raelle’s tummy, and gradually sliding lower still. Scylla propped up Raelle’s other knee and hooked both around her shoulders. With her hands free, Raelle opted to hold Scylla’s hand while Scylla’s tongue produced long and slow strokes. Sensing her partner’s mounting apex, Scylla dared to take her mouth away to murmur “deep breaths Rae,” before diving back to the pliant flesh. And that Raelle was all too happy to oblige. She was trying to stay present with Scylla for as long as it took. Raelle started to moan loudly and uninhibitedly, hoping these walls would be very soundproof. Her ears pounded and her legs winding tighter still. Scylla focused on Raelle’s clit, drawing circles around the erect organ and sucking gently which sent Raelle straight to the euphoric cusp of her orgasm. When Raelle finally comes, it's the hardest and slowest she’s ever had. Pleasure extended to every extreme of her body and serotonin coursed through her veins. She saw stars with her eyes as she cried “Scylla!”, drawing out every syllable with an emphasis at the end. She might be experiencing temporary amnesia forgetting how they got to this room and on this bed, but Raelle instinctively reached out for Scylla, who was now riding her leg and on the verge of her orgasm also. Thankfully, Raelle recovered just in time and offered a helping hand, lulling Scylla from her high just like she always did, and her arms circled around Scylla while they both lay in a breathless heap moments later. 

“That-” Raelle started to say.

“-was us getting started.” It was hard to miss Scylla’s toothy and wolfish grin even in the dimly lit room.

*****************************************************

Scylla made very good on her promise. While the rest of the night was not as slow as the initial act, she made Raelle get on all fours, had her pinned up and against the bedpost, and only once she let Raelle dominate her. Thus, it was no surprise that they woke up very much dehydrated and groggy the next day at 10:30 am, wrapped in each other’s embrace, missing all of Ana’s texts from last night and the morning. Thankfully, it was Saturday, or else Scylla was positive that Ana would have marched down to the party house herself and searched every crevice of every room.

There was no shame when finally they joined Tally and Gerit downstairs, who also looked slightly dishevelled wearing last night’s clothing. The friends parted ways after receiving a ride back to the school parking lot, where each got into their respective vehicle and rode off. Scylla and Raelle unanimously decided on having brunch before going anywhere, their previous night’s activities were very energy-consuming, to say the least. At the diner, Raelle got the chicken and waffles plate while Scylla ordered a stack of blueberry pancakes with two sunny sides up eggs. Both sat in a comfortable silence facing each other while absentmindedly listening to the jazz playing in the background. It’s Scylla that kept looking at Raelle with those dazzling ocean eyes, all the while wearing a playful smile on her lips. Raelle returned the smile, she’s absolutely positively smitten and in love with Scylla. The thought just made her smile bigger and wider. So she broke the silence finally and said:

“Hey, I love you.”

“I know, you told me. Remember? ” Scylla giggled, here they were sitting at a diner dressed in the same clothes from last night’s dance and declaring their love for each other out loud. “Once on the dance floor and three more times in bed while you begged me to let you...” Scylla bit her lips to stifle a smirk while Raelle’s blush bloomed over her cheeks and she was quickly becoming a ripe tomato. 

Raelle was bashful and reached for one of Scylla’s hands to hold, “I know.. Just checking if you still love me too.”

“Always.” Scylla scooted to sit beside Raelle at the diner booth and sealed her words with a blazing kiss. They almost missed their food and hot tea arriving.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment down below for any theories and observations. The story is finished right now so I probably won't change the plot points but would love to hear your thoughts and suggestions. 
> 
> And if you like this work, please drop me a Kudo it really means a lot! And stick around for weekly updates :)


End file.
